


Esperando (Soulmate AU)

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DIOS MIO CUANDO FLUFF, Experienced Tony, First Kisses, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Light Angst, M/M, Sassy Tony, Smut and Fluff and Feels, Soul Bond, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stony - Freeform, TANTO TANTO FLUFF QUE MORIRÉ, Virgin Steve Rogers, Y obviamente un felices para siempre, stuckony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Steve ha estado esperando encontrar a su alma gemela toda su vida, y unas semanas después de que sea rescatado del hielo y empujado al siglo 21, se encuentra con Tony Stark - el distractor, atractivo, hablador hijo de Howard Stark.En un momento se estrechan las manos, y en el siguiente hay un grabado de "soulmark" en el pecho de Steve, y luego se besan y la ropa sale y...En fin.Después de darse cuenta de lo mucho que Steve todavía echa de menos a Bucky, Tony decide que como regalo de boda, buscará y descubrirá exactamente lo que sucedió después de que Bucky se cayera de ese tren. Su investigación los lleva a descubrir al Soldado de Invierno, y Steve se va a buscar a Bucky y lo trae a casa.Y todos vivieron felices para ---- espera espera espera ... ¿Por qué sus Soulmarks cambian después de que Bucky vuelve a casa? ¿Y por qué siempre se frota el pecho y sale de la habitación cuando Steve y Tony empiezan a besarse? ¿Por qué la marca en el pecho de Bucky coincide exactamente con la marca en su pecho?Un montón de fluff, algunos momentos de smutt, y una pizca de angst.TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS Y EL CIELO ENTERO A: www.archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Waiting (Soulmate AU) by NotEvenCloseTostraight.

***************

Prólogo

***************

—¿Crees que somos almas gemelas, Buck?—Preguntó Steve, de diecisiete años, ocioso, con sus pequeños pies colgando del borde de la cama de Bucky, pateando el aire.

—¿Por qué preguntas?—Bucky se detuvo a mitad de camino para ponerse la camisa, mirando a su mejor amigo sorprendido.—¿A que viene esto?

—Sólo estaba pensando—Steve se encogió de hombros.—Mis padres son almas gemelas, ¿sabes? Mamá siempre dice que es porque ella y papá eran mejores amigos, ¿No somos los mejores amigos?

—Claro que lo somos.—Bucky frunció el ceño.—Eso no significa que somos _almas gemelas_.

—¿No quieres ser mi alma gemela?—Preguntó Steve, y su voz se apagó.

—Maldición.—Bucky juró y se dejó caer en la cama junto a él, casi rebotando al esqueleto de cuarenta y un kilos de Steve al suelo.—No hagas eso, Stevie. No es que no _quiero_ ser tu alma gemela. Solo no lo soy.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Desafió Steve, los ojos azul oscuro chispeando.—Dicen que no lo sabes hasta que besas a alguien.

—¿Qué, Stevie, quieres besarme?—Bucky bromeó, pero se sorprendió cuando Steve tuvo un sonrojo intenso y apartó la mirada.

—Olvídalo.

—Oye, hey vamos.—Bucky buscó a su amigo y lo volteo con facilidad. Él tenía por lo menos veinte kilos por sobre el rubio y aunque él nunca utilizó su fuerza para hacer que Steve se sintiera menos, _definitivamente_ lo utilizó para forzar al niño obstinado a escuchar.

—Tu sabes que no me importa…sobre todo _esto_.—Bucky dijo con un corto encogimiento de hombros, y Steve se puso aún más rojo.—Quieres besarme y ver si somos almas gemelas, vamos a besarnos.

—Olvídalo.—Steve murmuró de nuevo y trató de moverse de la cama.—Me voy

—No te vas a ir.—Bucky discutió y agarró su brazo.—Vamos, Stevie.—Él derribó al chico más pequeño en su pecho y tomó su mandíbula.—Ven ahora.

Con rapidez Bucky clavó a Steve en la cama y se inclinó sobre él.—Voy a besarte muy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Y veremos que pasa con toda esta cosa de las almas gemelas.

Steve temblaba un poco, incluso cuando sus manos se acercaron para agarrar los bíceps de Bucky. Bucky odiaba lo débil que era el agarre, odiaba lo duro que este último invierno había sido para su amigo.

—¿Está bien?—Preguntó de nuevo, y Steve asintió rápidamente.—Muy bien, Stevie, ven aquí.—Bucky dejó caer su cabeza y le dio un suave beso, lamiendo su labio inferior hasta que Steve abrió la boca con un desesperado estremecimiento.—Tranquilo.—Bucky murmuró y lo besó de nuevo.—¿Qué tal eso?

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron lentamente y Bucky le sonrió, cepillándose el pelo de la frente.—Puedo ver por qué las damas te dejan besarles.—Steve dijo finalmente y Bucky levantó una ceja.

—¿Y...?—preguntó Bucky, con los ojos suaves y cálidos.

—Y….nada—Steve tocó su pecho, sobre su corazón donde se suponía que debía aparecer una marca de— _Soulmate—_.—Nada.

—Así que no almas gemelas entonces.—Bucky en realidad parecía un poco...decepcionado?—Ese fue mi mejor beso, Stevie, si eso no fue suficiente para hacernos alma gemela entonces...

—…Entonces supongo que sólo somos mejores amigos.—Steve terminó y empujó al hombro de Bucky juguetonamente.—Ahora quítate.

—Bien.—Bucky se echó a reír y se alejó, buscando sus botas.—Tengo que ir a trabajar entonces.

—Gracias Buck.—Steve estaba sentado de nuevo, todavía un poco triste.

—Stevie.—Bucky envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros delgados.—Stevie un día vas a encontrar a tu alma gemela. _El_ va a ser maravilloso y dulce y por lo menos la mitad tan guapo como yo y...

—¿El?—preguntó Steve tembloroso.—¿Por qué dirías...?

—Hey te lo dije. No me importa nada de _eso_.—Bucky enfatizó.—A todo el mundo puede importarle pero no _a mi_. Así que sí, esta alma gemela tuya será genial. Te encontrará, solo tienes que esperar. Y si no es perfecto para ti, Stevie voy a desgarrar su pequeño trasero. Pero lo será. Él será todo tu corazón, toda tu razón para respirar, porque eso es lo que son las almas gemelas. Nuestro corazón. Lo encontrarás.

—Te quiero, Buck—murmuró Steve y Bucky lo apretó.

—Estoy contigo siempre, Steve. Almas gemelas o no. Además, este fue tu primer beso. Tengo que asegurarme de que el siguiente _punk_ que te bese sea igual de bueno.

—Eso es algo extraño.—Steve apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bucky.

—¿Más extraño que besar a mi mejor amigo para comprobar un vínculo de almas gemelas?—Bucky bromeó y Steve se sonrojó de nuevo. Bucky se levantó de un salto, agarrando sus cosas de trabajo y rascándose el pecho vagamente.—Quédate todo lo que quieras Stevie, llegare en la noche.

—Gracias, Bucky.

Steve levantó la vista lo suficiente para captar uno de esos guiños que paraban el corazón de aquellos ojos azul claro y entonces Bucky se fue.

Steve se dejó caer sobre la cama y puso su mano sobre sus labios. No había sentido _nada_ cuando Bucky lo besó. Su primer beso, y _nada_. Apenas incluso una chispa y ciertamente no la llamarada que se suponía acompañaría a su _soulmark_.

Pero si no era Bucky, ¿entonces quién? ¿Quién más allá afuera lo amaría?

Parpadeó las lágrimas al pensar en estar solo para siempre, y respiró hondo, estremeciéndose cuando le dolía el pecho.

Quienquiera que fuera su alma gemela, Steve le costaba creer que se encontraría con el aquí en Brooklyn.

No, su alma gemela podría estar ahí afuera, pero el esperaba en algún lugar lejano.

Steve simplemente no sabía cómo encontrarlo.

 

**__ **

**_ Capítulo uno _ **

****************

Steve se despertó abruptamente, con la garganta llena, el nombre de Bucky en la punta de su lengua.

No creía que dejara de soñar con él. Sobre su mejor amigo. Sobre ese beso tonto. Sobre la forma en que Bucky se veía cuando se marchó rápido a la guerra. La forma en que lo había visto cuando Steve había tomado el suero y había ido a buscarlo y traerlo a casa. Pero no lo había traído a casa. Debido a que el siguiente recuerdo era siempre la mirada en la cara de Bucky cuando cayó, y el frío frío _frío_ mientras el avión cayó, y Bucky podría no haber sido el alma gemela de Steve, pero su corazón dolía todos los días como si lo fuera y eso solo era....

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos horribles y Steve se puso en pie de un salto.

—Capitán.—María Hill, que parecía recatada y oportuna, como siempre, estaba de pie en su pasillo.—Buenos días. El director Fury quiere verte, si tan sólo te vistes y me sigues hasta el coche.

—Sí, señora.—Steve asintió cortésmente.—¿Le gustaría entrar y esperar?

—Oh.—En un raro incumplimiento a su profesionalismo, los ojos de Maria se desplazaron sobre su pecho desnudo y hasta los pantalones cortos en los que había dormido y ella sonrió un poco.—Probablemente debería quedarme aquí afuera.

Los labios de Steve temblaron con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez se acostumbraría a lo mucho que les gustaba a las mujeres de este modo, el post-suero, el estatus de post-héroe. Lo disfrutaba, la atención estaba ciertamente lejos de ser básicamente invisible para el sexo débil, pero no era lo que él quería. Incluso los hombres lo querían, soldados en su unidad se habían ofrecido discretamente, pero siempre los había rechazado. No porque no _quisiera_ , ese no era el problema en absoluto.

Después de haber besado a Bucky, todos esos años, Steve había decidido no conformarse con tener _compañía_. No quería buscar a alguien porque estaba solo, quería guardarse todo para alma gemela. Así que cuando había besado a Sharon, y no había sentido _nada_ , se había alejado de ella, alejándose de lo que se estaba convirtiendo en algo serio. Él se lo había explicado, en voz baja, y ella le había besado la mejilla y le había dicho que lo entendía y que cuando encontrara a la indicada, ella quería estar allí para celebrar con él.

Y luego había puesto el avión en el hielo, y setenta años y un puñado de guerras más tarde, se había despertado en un mundo que no reconocía, y encontrar a su alma gemela parecía aún más imposible ahora.

Caminando hacia el coche con María, Steve trató de poner sus pensamientos bajo control, trató de cambiar la expresión melancólica de su rostro hacia algo más neutral.

—Te estás volviendo mejor en eso—comentó María mientras se deslizaban en el asiento trasero del coche.

—¿Mejor en qué?

—Mejor en ocultar todo el pánico y esa tristeza que llevas contigo.

Steve no sabía qué decir, así que se sentó y durante el camino estuvieron en silencio.

*****************************

El director Fury pulsó el botón del ático en el ascensor y se llevó las manos a la espalda.—Estás aquí para conocer...

—No creo que esté listo para conocer a nadie—le interrumpió Steve.—Señor, todavía estoy tratando de ajustarme y...

—Han pasado unas semanas.—Fury le habló directamente.—Estás ajustándote perfectamente. Estás cómodo conmigo, ¿no? Deberías estar bastante cómodo con Tony. Es un idiota, pero útil. Al igual que su padre en ese sentido, o por lo que he oído.

—Tony.—Steve pasó el nombre en su cabeza.—¿Era su padre alguien a quien conozco?

—Howard Stark. Tony es su único hijo.

—Howard.—Steve trató de no sonar disgustado pero no podía ayudarlo.—Howard no era exactamente mi favorito, y si su hijo es como él...

Howard Stark era un tesoro nacional. La voz de Furys se alzó.—Trabajó en el Proyecto Manhattan, casi de una sola mano revolucionó la industria de las armas y es directamente responsable de todos los americanos, pateó el culo de Hydra, vistiendo rojo, blanco y azul el hijo de puta reemplazó tu miserable culo miserable. He visto las fotos. Stark debería haber ganado una Medalla de Honor por lo que logró hacer contigo.

—Con todo el debido respeto—Steve empezó, irritado, pero Fury le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Cálmese. Solo ponte de pie y juega bien con Tony. Podría ser un dolor en mi culo, pero todavía lo queremos en nuestro equipo. Si podemos conseguir que él diseñe las armas de SHIELD, seremos imparables. Así que serás agradable, y encantador y pondrás todas esas buenas miradas para asegurarnos un trato. Nada hace que un hombre se sienta más patriótico que estrechar la mano con el Capitán América.

Para este punto Steve quería gritar, porque al parecer incluso después de setenta años en el hielo, todavía estaba siendo utilizado para propaganda y llevar a la gente a su lado con el espectáculo y una sonrisa llamativa...pero él sólo se mordió la lengua y enderezó sus hombros Y esperó a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

—Ah, Director Fury.—Una pelirroja alta y delgada que le recordaba a uno de los ángeles de los vitrales de su antigua iglesia los saludaba con una sonrisa suave.—Y por supuesto, capitán Rogers, un placer.

—Sra. Potts.—Fury respondió y Steve sonrió cortésmente.

—Señora.

—Sólo Pepper, por favor.—Ella insistió y extendió su mano para un firme apretón de manos.—Bienvenido a la _Torre Stark_ , propiedad de _Industrias Stark_. El señor Stark está indispuesto, pero puedo asegurarle que sólo pasarán unos minutos y...

—¿Es él?—su discurso perfectamente cortés fue interrumpido por la altavoz de el moreno que estaba ahora mismo saltando sobre el respaldo de un sofá de cuero, y se dirigió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.—¿Es éste el capitán? Tengo que decir, gran fan.—Extendió la mano para que Steve la estrechara.—Gran admirador. Tony Stark. Escuché todo sobre ti, tal vez demasiado entusiasmado por finalmente conocerte y…¿Que Fury? ¿Por qué me estás mirando?—Se detuvo, sonando exasperado, y dejó caer su mano.

—Stark.—Dijo Fury frunciendo el ceño.—He estado tratando de conseguir una cita durante semanas. ¿Por qué no recoges el teléfono?

Steve le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. Fury acababa de decirle que estaban aquí para ganarse a Tony, ¿y ahora estaba insultando al hombre?

Tony no se molestó en absoluto, sólo alzó una ceja y miró a Fury con una pequeña irritación.

—Las horas de funcionamiento son todos los otros jueves entre...

—Eso es suficiente.—Pepper interrumpió suavemente.—¿Qué tal si llevo a la Directora Fury a la oficina y me ocupo de algunos papeles, y dejo que usted y el Capitán se conozcan. Director Fury, sígame—Con la clase de diplomacia que sólo vino de años de lidiar con situaciones incómodas, Pepper dirigió a Fury hacia la otra habitación, echando una mirada mordaz a Tony por encima del hombro.

—Es maravillosa, siempre deshaciéndose de gente con la que realmente no quiero hablar.—Tony le dio a Pepper una sonrisa.—De todos modos, de vuelta a la reunión ¿cierto? Tony Stark.

Volvió a extender la mano y Steve la sujetó firmemente.—Es un placer, señor Stark. Encantado de conocer a alguien de la familia Stark...—aspiró rápidamente cuando Tony apretó su mano suavemente, y chispas se dispararon por su brazo.—De los Stark...

Los ojos de Tony, de color chocolate, parecían oscurecerse aún más, y un rubor se elevó en sus mejillas, deslizando sus manos hasta que sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la muñeca de Steve.

—Yo…—Steve ni siquiera podía juntar las palabras, porque de repente las chispas se habían vuelto completamente llenas de electricidad y él sentía que no podía dejar ir a Tony si lo intentaba.—¿Que es-?

—Te voy a besar.—Tony anunció.— _Ahora mismo_

Steve ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar aliento antes de que Tony estuviera en sus brazos, juntando sus labios en un beso desordenado, medio coordinado, y ah, no importaba lo descuidado que fuera porque el pecho de Steve picaba, ardía y cuando se apartó, Tony tenía una mano sobre su propio corazón.

—Maldita sea, yo...—Steve estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, arrancando los botones de su camisa de vestir mientras se movía para mirar su piel.—Dios.

Garabateado sobre su piel, en un perfecto azul oscuro había una soulmark, un símbolo del infinito envuelto en un corazón.—Oh-oh-oh.—Él se sintió ligero, casi mareado, y miró a Tony incrédulo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Tú también tienes una.—Tony estaba respirando con dificultad, frotando el _soulmark_ en su propio pecho. Pensé que tal vez no lo tendrías. Por eso tuvimos que besarnos, tenía que saberlo con seguridad...

—¿Sabías?—preguntó Steve, la voz decaída porque seguía teniendo dificultades para traer su mente de vuelta de... _esto_.—¿Tenias una marca de alma por...por mí?

—Sí.—Tony asintió rápidamente.—Casi toda mi vida. Has sido tuyo toda mi vida. Sólo estuve esperando para ver si tú eras mío tambien. Quería asegurarme de que no fuera una especie de adoración por héroes o lo que sobrara de mi papá hablando tanto de ti. Quiero decir, es definitivamente adoración, pero también es _esto_ y ni siquiera puedo empezar a decirte cuánto...—Tony estaba divagando, pasando sus dedos por su grueso pelo y golpeando su pie con ansiedad.

—Así que somos...eres...—señaló Steve entre ellos torpemente.—Esto es…

Los ojos de Tony estaban encendidos, su voz se hacía ronca como si estuviera a punto de llorar.— _Soulmates_ , capitán Rogers. Tú y yo.

—Steve—susurró él.—Es _Steve_.

—Steve—Tony respiró.—Voy a tener que besarte de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Casi media hora más tarde, Steve, a regañadientes, dio un pequeño paso lejos de Tony.—Tengo que irme.—Dijo con un suspiro.—El director Fury quiere que me reúna con un panel de generales en DC y tengo que tomar el vuelo esta noche.

—Absolutamente no tienes qué ir.—Tony negó con la cabeza y se acercó de nuevo.—Fury puede joderse. Quédate conmigo.

—Tony.—Steve apenas respiraba, estando tan cerca de su alma gemela.—Tony, no quiero nada más que quedarme aquí contigo, estar contigo, pero realmente necesito...

—Por favor no te vayas.—Tony negó con la cabeza.—He esperado toda mi vida para conocerte. Y sólo tenemos media hora juntos y tú...no te vayas todavía, está bien. Quédate la noche conmigo. Sólo quiero abrazarte.—Y su voz estaba tan cerca de romperse que Steve quería llorar.

—Mi corazón—susurró Steve, y las rodillas de Tony casi le fallan ante la emoción de su voz.—Volveré, ¿de acuerdo? Tan pronto como pueda. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, tengo algunas responsabilidades que manejar pero volveré por ti lo más rápido que pueda.

—Capitán América.—Tony hizo un puchero, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de admiración.—Nunca huye de su deber, nunca da la espalda a lo que se necesita hacer. Solía leer todo sobre ti, escuchaba las historias y tú solo...

—¿Qué?—Steve frotó sus narices juntas.

—Es que tu Yo-Real es mucho mejor que todo eso.—Un bonito rubor subió las mejillas de Tony, y él guiñó un ojo.—Es como mi propio muñeco del Capitán América y tengo que decir que no quiero prestarte a nadie.

Steve solo se rió de él, de este hombre que hablaba rápido, sarcástico, de este hombre hermoso que de alguna manera era todo el suyo.—Mío.—Dijo suavemente y Tony asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Como tú eres mío, Steve. Esperé por ti, y ahora te tengo y creo que estoy a unos dos segundos de un colapso si te vas.

—Tengo que...—empezó Steve con pesar y Tony lo silenció.

—Yo sé. Lo entiendo. Así que bésame de nuevo y tal vez entonces puedas irte.—Tony exigió.—Todavía voy a hablar, pero al menos si estoy aturdido por un buen beso, lograras dar unos pasos más cerca de la puerta.—Él sólo estaba en parte molestandole, de pie en los dedos de los pies para un beso, pero Steve respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenemos que frenar, cariño. Apenas puedo respirar a tu alrededor tal como es, si empezamos a besarnos, no creo que pueda parar y...

—Y eso es perfecto.—Tony interrumpió.—¿Sabes que? Olvídate de mi plan de dejarte ir. Olvídate de cuánto admiro tu dedicación a tu trabajo y cómo nunca eludir tus deberes. Olvídate de todo eso. Yo nunca dije eso. Por favor, no me dejes. Vamos a besarnos y hacer esto...—él apretó su palma en la marca de alma de Steve, y _dios_ , era tan bueno, el zing que se pasaba el uno al otro sus cuerpos cada vez que tocaban esa parte.

—Unos días—susurró Steve con voz ronca.—Unos días y estaré de pie aquí mismo.—Él devolvió el gesto, su mano caliente contra la marca en el pecho de Tony, y esos ojos oscuros estremeciéndole.—Aquí.

—Maldita sea.—Tony respiró hondo.—Bien. Unos pocos días. Entonces volverás y podemos hacer...esto. Conocernos y trabajar en nuestro vínculo y...

—Exactamente. Unos días.—Steve besó su frente y comenzó a alejarse.—Sólo unos días, cariño. Dios no puedo creer que tengo que irme, pero tengo que y juro que volveré para abrazarte pronto. Mis brazos ya se sienten vacíos, cariño, esto es tan difícil.

—Me estás matando.—Las rodillas de Tony cedieron entonces, y él golpeó el piso, mirándolo fijamente.—Me estás matando con esa dulzura, por favor vete para que puedas regresar rápidamente a mi.

—Lo hare. _Lo hare_. Pronto. Pronto cariño.—Steve retrocedió fuera de la habitación, sin apartar la mirada de Tony hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y ya no podía verlo.

Y en la tranquilidad y privacidad del ascensor, las piernas de Steve se convirtieron en goma y se deslizó para sentarse en la alfombra, frotando su marca en incredulidad.

Setenta años.

Después de setenta años y todo este tiempo y finalmente encontró a su alma gemela. Acababa de entrar en una reunión al azar y se encontró con el que lo había estado esperando.

—Lo encontré, Buck—susurró.—Finalmente encontré mi corazón.

_Tony._

******************

—Tony, te juro por Dios que si no dejas de sacudir ese lápiz...—le advirtió Pepper, frotándose la sien y deseando haber tomado una dosis doble de Tylenol por este dolor de cabeza.—Sé que estás ansioso por ver al capitán Rogers, pero...

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué tuvo que marcharse en absoluto.—Tony interrumpió, sonando completamente enfadado.—Debería haberse quedado aquí. Conmigo. ¿Quién necesita reunirse con un general? Me he encontrado docenas de ellos, ninguno de ellos son ni siquiera un poco impresionantes. Soy su _alma gemela_. Nada es más importante que yo y estar conmigo en este momento. Quiero decir, honestamente es como una parodia. Prácticamente es un crimen de guerra que estemos separados. ¿Me escuchas? Un crime...

—Es _suficiente_.—Pepper reprendió, pero estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Tan molesta por como Tony había sido las últimas setenta horas, también era adorable porque estaba padeciendo de manera trágica por su alma gemela. Totalmente comprometido con su falso dolor, Tony ni siquiera se había puesto ropa de verdad, eligiendo andar alrededor con pantalones grises de dormir y comer helado, lamentando su suerte en la vida por finalmente conocer a su alma gemela sólo para que se lo llevaran tan de repente.

Y luego llegaron los berrinches sobre cómo no _importaba_ si Steve era un capitán, su primer y principal deber era _Tony_ y que el país podría _joderse_.

Entonces Tony se disculpaba en voz alta, saludando la bandera gigante que colgaba en su oficina y jurando que no lo había dicho en serio, porque era muy patriótico.

Finalmente, se había dedicado a pasar el rato en la oficina de Pepper, tumbado en su piso y hablando sin parar, o peor, sentado frente a ella y suspirando tristemente cada pocos segundos.

Había estado sucediendo por tres días seguidos, y Pepper ya había tenido todo lo que podía soportar de su jefe.

—Tony.—Suspiró y bajó el archivo por un momento para lanzarle una mirada.

—Es señor Stark, secretaria.—Le corrigió y ella rodó sus ojos.

—Tony, tengo en mi información de que el jet de DC llegó hace unos minutos. ¿Por qué no vas...?

—¡Qué!—Tony saltó su silla.—¿ _Sabías_ cuándo regresaría?

—¿Por qué no vas a tomar una...?

—Eres una malvada chica ¿me dejarías sufrir así?—Gritó Tony y Pepper respiró hondo para no arrojarle algo.

—Ve a tomar una buena ducha larga y afeitarte y...

—¿Te hace _feliz_ verme miserable?—Exigió Tony.—Claro que si ¿verdad?

—Afeita y ponte algo agradable y yo llamaré...

—Debería despedirte de esto.—dijo y ella solo suspiró de nuevo.

—Llamaré al capitán Rogers y me aseguraré de que venga tan pronto como pueda.—Pepper terminó y se encontró con la mirada de Tony con calma.

—Tú...—él entrecerró sus ojos.—A veces no confío en ti. Con tus...pantalones de traje. Sospechosa.

—Esta bien. Me he dado paz con eso.—Pepper volvió a su papeleo con una pequeña sonrisa, y Tony camino hasta ella, gruñendo. Luego hizo una cara abrupta y plantó un fuerte beso en su mejilla.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé, Tony. Ve a la ducha Y por el amor de Dios, ponte otra cosa que no sea pantalones de dormir.

******************

—Tony.—Steve se puso en pie de un salto cuando Tony atravesó las puertas de la sala de estar, luciendo delicioso en una camisa de color rojo oscuro y pantalones negros apretados. Tenía los cabellos todavía húmedos, con los rizos suaves en la frente, y sus mejillas estaban todavía enrojecidas por la ducha.—Te ves...

Tony lo agarró y lo tiró hacia abajo para un beso, apretando sus bocas juntas fácilmente, y todo lo que Steve iba a decir se esfumó de su mente.

—Oh.—Tony dijo cuándo se rompieron por el aire.—Oh, gracias a Dios, estaba preocupado de que no fuera tan bueno esta vez.

—¿Qué?—Steve estaba todavía un poco aturdido y frotó su marca de alma distraídamente cuando empezó a arder

Tony lo apartó y cubrió la marca con su propia palma, presionando ligeramente hasta que los ojos de Steve se cerraron de felicidad.

—Se siente bien.

—Lo sé.—Tony colocó la mano de Steve sobre su _soulmark_.—Pensé que después de unos días la intensidad se desvanecería pero...definitivamente no.

—Definitivamente no.—Steve se inclinó para tocar sus frentes y Tony se estremeció.

—¿Por que te fuiste? No me gusta que te hayas ido. No te vayas de nuevo.—Tony estaba casi lloriqueando, entrelazando sus manos y Steve mordió sus labios con una sonrisa.

—Tenía cosas que hacer, Tony. Fury dijo que necesitaba jugar bien con todos los generales porque no quiere que me releguen de nuevo al uso promocional, o algo así. Dijo que era importante.

—Pura mierda.

Tony bufó y Steve quiso reír.

—Así que tenemos que hablar.—Tony estaba diciendo.—Pasar algún tiempo juntos. Llegar a conocernos mutuamente. Estoy segur de que hay algo más de ti que ese traje sexy y lo que he leído en los cómics.

—Oh.—Steve se sonrojó un poco.—Sí, deberíamos. El hecho de que somos almas gemelas no significa que no debamos tratar de acercarnos más allá de eso.

Tony estuvo de acuerdo, pero se acercó más para que sus pechos se tocaran, acurrucando la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Steve.

—¿Me dirás cómo lo sabías?—preguntó Steve.—¿Sobre mí?

Tony asintió con la cabeza, pero él estaba acomodando sus piernas entre las de Steve, no era capaz de alinear sus caderas por la diferencia de altura, pero estaba tratando de todos modos, balanceándose contra Steve suavemente, haciendo al rubio gemir un poco.

—¿O tal vez de cuando obtuviste tu marca? ¿Ya la tenías cuando nos conocimos?—preguntó Steve estremeciéndose.

—Sí.—Tony alzó la otra mano y la metió bajo la camisa de Steve, y lanzando un suspiro en el cuello de Steve cuando pudo frotar los dedos sobre la cálida piel.

—Tony—susurró Steve, porque, honestamente, ¿qué podía hacer él?, cuando Tony lo tocaba él podía sentirlo hasta los dedos de los pies.

—¿Cena esta noche?—preguntó Tony distraídamente y Steve asintió, sintiéndose un poco aturdido por el contacto.—Vamos entonces Cap.

Pero Tony no se alejó, sólo inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso y Steve colocó uno corto en sus labios.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor Cap, vamos.—Tony bromeó y Steve vaciló avergonzado.

—Sólo he besado a un puñado de gente Tony. No es mi fuerte.

—Oh.—Tony le dio una mirada que estaba realmente cerca de una mirada maliciosa y se paró de puntitas para estar a la altura de sus ojos.—Déjame mostrarte cómo me gusta entonces.

Empujó a Steve ligeramente hasta que retrocedió y se sentó en el sofá. Tony pasó las manos por los hombros de Steve y suspiró alegremente.—Eres tan...—sacudió la cabeza y luego se deslizó sobre el regazo de Steve, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.—Sólo déjame…

Se inclinó y besó a Steve lentamente, dejando que sus bocas se rozaran ligeramente al principio, luego más firme, acomodándose más en su regazo cuando Steve suspiró suavemente.—Eso esta bien.—Tony murmuró en aliento.—Abre para mí, precioso.

Steve se estremeció por completo y Tony soltó una pequeña risa en los labios, antes de dirigir su lengua hacia la boca de Steve, lamer y degustar, mordisqueando y tirando del labio inferior de Steve hasta que el rubio estuviera empezando a quejarse y moverse debajo de él.—Abre un poco más.—Tony persuadió y cuando Steve dudó, Tony tiró de su pelo ligeramente.

—¡Oh!—La mandíbula de Steve se abrió y Tony indagó más profundo, moviendo sus caderas contra la longitud que se endurecía rápidamente en los pantalones de Steve.

—Bebé te sientes enorme, ¿eres enorme?—preguntó Tony, y casi se mordió la lengua cuando Steve chocó su cadera contra él.—Olvídate de la cena.—Tony decidió y empujó a Steve hasta dejarlo acostado, y Tony se hizo campo el mismo entre los muslos poderosos, restregándose contra él y Steve volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en el cojín del sofá y juró en voz alta.

—Ah, Tony. Cariño. ¿Qué me estás _haciendo_?

—Nada todavía soldado.—Tony bromeó y comenzó a alzar la camisa de Steve.—Santa mierda mira estos abdominales, _no puedo_...Dios necesito ejercitarme y definitivamente necesitas no verme desnudo todavía.—Empujó la camisa más arriba y hundió sus dedos en los pectorales de Steve.—¿Podrías por favor envolverlos en algo de encaje suave un día?

—Tony.—Color rojo subio del pecho al cuello de Steve, llegando a sus mejillas y Tony gimió.

—Por el maldito amor de dios mira ese rubor. Es maravilloso. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que eres...—su voz se apagó, luego su rostro cambió a suave y dulce.—Besar no es tu fuerte. Así que este tipo de cosas...—levantó una ceja en cuestión y Steve asintió.

—Serás mi primero.—Él admitió.—Decidí, cuando tenía diecisiete años, que iba a esperar y dar todo a mi alma gemela. Así que es sólo...sólo tú.

Los ojos de Tony se oscurecieron con deseo.—Jesucristo, estoy en problemas contigo, ¿no? Steve, ni siquiera puedo respirar por cuánto te quiero. Si hubiera sabido que estar con mi alma gemela era así...—su voz se apagó, sonando un poco ahogada.

—Oh mi corazón. Esperé tanto tiempo por ti.—Steve susurró, y Tony le dió el beso más suave y tierno en los labios.

—Desnúdate, hombre americano. Ahora mismo. Ya no tienes que esperar. Ninguno de nosotros tiene que esperar más.

—¿Qué hay de la cena?—Steve bromeó ligeramente mientras Tony empezaba a trabajar en su camisa otra vez.—¿Qué hay de conocernos mejor y todo eso?

—Oh.—Tony se incorporó, sus ojos brillaban con tanta felicidad.—Oh, _soulmate_ , nos conoceremos tan bien cuando acabe contigo.

*********


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, ciertamente había sido _vergonzoso_ cuando Pepper había entrado con ellos medio desnudos y básicamente comiéndose mutuamente en el sofá, así que con un poco de risa y una tonelada de rubor de parte de Steve, Tony los había metido en el ascensor y entonces subieron a su dormitorio donde él casi empujó a Steve en la cama y saltó sobre él.

 — ¡Tony, Tony! —  Steve se reía, jadeando mientras Tony se viajaba por su mandíbula, bajando por su garganta con besos provocativos y pequeñas mordidas — ¡Ve más despacio! —

 — Absolutamente no. — murmuró Tony y cavó sus dientes en su cuello, haciéndole dar un pequeño grito a Steve. — Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para ser lentos y dulces juntos, pero ahora mismo estoy decidido a que los dos terminemos más rápido de lo que puedo decir...

 — _¡Tony!_ — El pobre rostro de Steve se encendió en rojo y Tony rió sobre piel.

 — Steve — .Pero no sonaba avergonzado o exasperado como Steve, en cambio Tony sonaba _desesperado_ y _sin aliento_ y por al momento en que había besado y lamido la _marca de alma_ de Steve, el rubio se puso igual de desesperado, las manos grandes corriendo bajó la espalda de Tony y se posaron vacilantes sobre su trasero.

 — Si, tócame — Tony le animó y cuando Steve lo agarró con fuerza, Tony gritó en voz alta, y empezó a moverse más rápido, moviéndose a través de esos perfectamente marcados abdominales, jurando en voz baja por cómo estaba en buena forma su alma gemela y porqué su alma gemela era tan magnifico, y casi rasga el cinturón de Steve porque…oh su alma gemela llevaba demasiada ropa.

Steve estaba tratando de responder a todas las frases murmuradas, todos los elogios, trató de devolverlos, pero no podía hacer mucho más que entrelazar sus dedos por el pelo grueso y suave de Tony y aguantar por su vida porque esto, así con Tony era tan perfecto y muy abrumador y tanto placer tenia su cabeza girando y su cuerpo encendiendose y-

 — _Jesús_ , eres tan grande. —  Tony realmente tuvo que alejarse para mirarlo fijamente.  — Estas jodiendome, eres muy grande. — Tiró de los pantalones de Steve más abajo y se lamió los labios de manera sucia.

Steve se aclaró la garganta conscientemente y la mirada caliente de Tony se elevó para encontrarse con la suya.  — Ojos azules y todos estos músculos y una polla lo suficientemente grande como para hacerme llorar. —  Bromeó en voz baja y suave. — Eres perfecto. Maldita sea, tuve suerte en el departamento de _almas gemelas_.

 — Yo también, Tony  — dijo Steve con seriedad, y alzó la mano hacia la mandíbula de Tony. — Tuve mucha suerte, cariño, eres maravilloso...

 — Eres tan dulce, me haces sentir como un idiota superficial. — Tony murmuró. — Dices que todas estas cosas increíbles y todo lo que puedo pensar es poner mi boca en tu...

 — ¡Tony!  — gruñó Steve y tiró de su cabello con fuerza cuando Tony abrió grande la boca y dejó caer su cabeza para tomar a Steve en su boca —  ¡Ve más despacio!.

 — Um... —  Tony parecía completamente confundido, la boca aún abierta.  — No entiendo. ¿No quieres que use mi boca?

 — Dios... — Los ojos de Steve se cerraron con fuerza cuando sus caderas se sacudieron y él emitió un tembloroso suspiro. — No, no, si quiero pero...pero...

 — Oh. — La mirada de Tony se suavizó y se deslizó de nuevo por el cuerpo de Steve para besarlo de nuevo. — Oh, no ya lo sé. Lo siento, me olvidé de toda cosa virgen. No, cariño, no te avergüences, está bien, es perfecto. No deberíamos intentarlo todo ahora mismo. Tienes razón, hay mucho tiempo para ese tipo de cosas más tarde, por ahora vamos a... — él aplastó su mano contra la _soulmark_ de Steve, haciéndole temblar mientras se besaban, sus lenguas retorciéndose y enredándose juntas, cálidas y húmedas.

Después de un momento, Steve empezó a ponerse un poco más atrevido con sus toques, palmeando y amasando sobre el culo de Tony, empujándolo más contra él, para que se montara sobre su cintura, luego balanceándolos despacio al principio, y más duro cuando Tony silbó un poco y se restregaba contra él.

 — Pantalones. — Steve le suplicó, en parte porque la cremallera y el botón de Tony estaban raspando contra él incómodamente, en parte porque pensaba que podría morir si no recibía un contacto de piel y piel con su alma gemela pronto. — Y tu camisa — añadió. — Por favor. Quiero verte...

 — Que educado — Tony bromeó. — Un tipo hará casi cualquier cosa si dices por favor. —  Se levantó lo suficiente para bajarse de la cama, casi rasgando su camisa tratando de quitarla, y moviéndose fuera de sus pantalones, dándoles patadas hacia la esquina de la habitación.

 — Oh. — La mandíbula de Steve cayó, su boca se secó mientras él solo...miraba. — _Oh_.

 — Oye. — Tony se rió un poco inseguro. — Me he saltado unos días en el gimnasio pero no tienes que...

 — Tony. —  Steve pasó sus piernas por la cama para que sus pies tocaran el suelo, y extendió sus manos sin decir nada. — Tengo...tengo que... —  y luego tomó a Tony, poniendolo entre sus piernas lentamente, trazando con sus dedos suavemente desde la parte superior del cabello sedoso hacia abajo a través de la barbilla. A través de lo que tenía que ser la mandíbula más perfecta que había visto. Bajando a un delgado cuello y recorriendo un torso delgado, los músculos se movían mientras Tony respiraba profundamente.

 — Mírate — Steve lo acercó aún más, dejando que sus grandes manos cayeran sobre un estómago plano y caderas estrechas, deteniéndose apenas para no tocar en donde Tony estaba duro, casi estallando de calzoncillos de seda negra.

Apoyándose en él, apretó los labios contra la marca de alma de Tony, sonriendo cuando sintió que las manos de Tony se acercaban para acariciarle el pelo.

 — Eres tan hermoso. — Finalmente susurró y sintió que Tony se encogía de hombros nervioso.

 — No como tú.

 — Lo más hermoso que he visto. Somos una perfecta combinación.

 — Oh. — Tony suspiró y Steve puso otro beso a través de la _marca_ , levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos marrones oscuros.

 — Bésame, _alma gemela_.

Tony hizo un ruido, algo que quedaba en medio de un gemido y un sollozo y estampó sus bocas juntas, dejando que Steve se levantara a medias y lo volviera a acomodar en la cama hasta que Tony quedara atrapado contra las almohadas y tenía las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Steve.

 — ¿Algo así? — preguntó Steve, inseguro de cómo iba a ser todo esto, y Tony asintió rápidamente, liberándose de sus calzoncillos y juntando sus caderas para que sus erecciones se deslizaran juntas. — Oh _oh_ _maldi_ … — Steve se mordió el labio y Tony sonrió.

 — Déjame escucharte. — Le persuadió y jaló a Steve contra él. — Déjame oírte maldecir, perder el control un poco por mí. Es tan sexy, cariño. Ahora vamos, muévete así conmigo. — Él ayudó a Steve a poner un ritmo suave encima de él, balanceando sus cuerpos juntos, empujando sus últimas piezas de ropa para que pudieran estar desnudos juntos. Un poco de ánimo de Tony y Steve estaba extendiendo sus piernas más, acomodándose más profundamente en la _uve_ de las caderas de Tony.

 — Eso es bueno — murmuró Tony, arqueando la espalda y empujando contra cada empuje ligero. — Necesito más, no me vas a hacer daño, vamos.

 — ¿Sí?  — gruñó Steve con fuerza, sacando un chillido de los labios de Tony.

 — _Sí_ , de nuevo así. Otra vez, otra vez, _otra vez_.

 — _Tony_. — Steve apretó firmemente el soulmark de Tony, y se apretó más contra él, agarrándolo por el culo para mantenerlo quieto, para mantenerlo inclinado, hasta que la presión fuera _correcta_ , y se deslizaban juntos, resbalando por el sudor y el líquido pre mientras se movían juntos y Tony estaba jadeando, deslizando su mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar sus pollas.

La mente de Steve ya se estaba desvaneciendo, incapaz de concentrarse en nada más, además de lo _bien_ que Tony se sentía debajo de él y lo _bien_ que su mano sentía tratando de rodear a los dos, y lo _bueno_ que era besar y sostener y estar justo aquí, _aquí_ con la persona que fue hecha para él y luego Tony, _hermoso_ Tony, quien se irguió y lo besó y susurró:  — Vente para mí, _alma gemela_ , estoy listo.

Y Steve dejó caer su cabeza, presionando sus frente y trató de no gritar mientras llegaba, pulsando y derramándose sobre el puño de Tony y sobre su estómago, y Tony se vino después de él, agregando al desorden, todo su cuerpo sacudiendo y estremeciéndose y llamó a Steve, oh cómo llamaba a Steve.

_Steve Steve, Dios mío, mi alma gemela, esperé por ti esperé tanto tiempo por ti, no pensé que llegaría a ser así, maldita sea esto está muy bien, esto es tan bueno_

Y Steve lo besó, juntó sus cuerpos, todavía moviéndose suavemente a través de las últimas olas de su orgasmo, no queriendo detenerse ahora, no ahora que estaban juntos así, _así_ , porque _oh_ había estado esperando tanto tiempo para esto, y era perfecto. Tony era _jodidamente_ perfecto y sólo quería estar aquí. _Justo aquí_.

 — Lo sé, oh bebé, lo sé. — Tony susurra y Steve se dio cuenta de que él había estado diciendo todo en voz alta, pero a Tony no le importaba, estaba sonriendo y besándolo de vuelta, susurrando que era tan sexy escuchar a Steve hablar así, y _oh_ no podía esperar más de esto, mucho más de _todo esto_.

 — Puedo sentir tu corazón — murmuró Tony, cubriendo la preciosa _marca_ con sus dedos y Steve suspiró desde algún lugar profundo de mis huesos.

 — Eres mi corazón, Tony. Esperé una vida entera para encontrarte.  — Le besó largo y lentamente, todavía moviéndose sobre él, imaginando que podría ser capaz de ver las chispas entre ellos, preguntándose cómo era posible ser así con alguien.

 — Sé que esto no fue... — Steve buscó la palabra correcta. — Sé que no estábamos _realmente_ juntos, aun--aun no, pero Tony. Tony, me siento como si no pudieras tener más de mí ahora. Pero sé que _lo harás_ , sé que una vez que nos conozcamos más y continuemos estando juntos...toda mi alma es tuya. Todo mi corazón. Tuyo.

 — ¿Quién sabía que el pequeño viejo sarcástico de mi estaría enlazado con un irremediable romántico como alma gemela? — Tony murmuró, pero no se molestó en secarse las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, que Steve las besó una por una.

 — También soy tuyo — susurró Tony a su oído, mientras los dedos se clavaban en los hombros de Steve mientras él lo mantenía apretado. — Soy tuyo, así que nunca lo olvides. No me dejes nunca. No más aviones que se estrellan en el hielo porque voy a transportar tu americano culo fuera de allí y gritarte todo el camino a casa.

 — Mientras esté en casa contigo, cariño.

 — Maldita sea. Me vas a matar con toda esa dulzura.

Steve sonrió, y siguió besando sus lágrimas.

********

 — Así que tengo treinta y cuatro. — Tony dijo con la boca llena de helado. — Soy del mes de mayo. —  Estaban acostados bajo las sábanas de su cama, compartiendo un poco de helado e intercambiando información sobre sí mismos.

 — Yo tengo... — Steve hizo una pausa insegura, haciendo algunas matemáticas. — Noventa y algo.

Tony se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Está bien. Significa que siempre seré el joven caliente.

 — Eso es justo. — Steve abrió la boca obedientemente cuando Tony le ofreció un bocado. — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

 — Rojo. Específicamente este nuevo tono de rojo que vi en un Ferrari el otro día. ¿El tuyo?

 — Azul — dijo Steve decididamente y Tony le sonrió.

 — ¿Por tus ojos? Probablemente obtienes elogios todo el tiempo sobre ellos.

Steve alargó la mano para limpiar una gota de helado de los labios de Tony. — Cambié de opinión. Chocolate café.

 — ¿Chocolate café? — Tony arrugó su nariz. — Pero porque... _oh_. —  Él miró un poco tímido. — Eres romántico. — Steve le envolvió alrededor de sus hombros y lo jaló más cerca.

 — Lo intento. — Steve tomó otro mordisco. — ¿Universidad? Yo nunca fui, pero no era gran cosa en ese entonces. Sólo trabajamos. O íbamos a la guerra.

 — Sí bien, en estos días les enseñamos a los niños que si no van a la universidad nunca van a ser nada que valga la pena. Es una tontería, pero eso es lo que les enseñamos. Así que sí, tengo un puñado de títulos. — Tony dijo con indiferencia y Steve levantó una ceja.

 — ¿Un _puñado_? ¿Cuánto es un puñado? ¿Cómo dos? — Tony se encogió de hombros. — ¿Tres?

 — No importa. Soy…algo así como un genio.

 — Como un genio. — Steve se rió un poco. — ¿Cómo tu padre?

 — Más inteligente. — Tony dijo con una sonrisa. — Más inteligente que mi viejo. Tú y él eran cercanos, ¿eh? Siempre hablaba de ti.

 — No éramos...cercanos — dijo Steve incómodo. — Sólo trabajamos juntos.

 — Oh, ¿te adoraba, pero creías que era un bastardo? — Tony rió entre dientes. — Está bien, él era un completo bastardo.

 — ¿No era bueno contigo? — Y la sensación de protección que se producía a través de esa profunda voz hizo que Tony se acurrucara un poco más cerca.

 — No era bueno con nadie. Ni conmigo, ni con mamá. Él no era _terrible_ , solo que siempre tenía algo mejor que hacer y luego estar con su familia. Amaba a la tía Peggy, pero ella no lo amaba. Solía decir que era su alma gemela, pero creo que era una obsesión con algo que no podía tener.

 — ¿Peggy? — Steve no pudo evitar la tristeza en su voz y Tony lo besó ligeramente.

 — Tía Peggy siempre tenía las mejores cosas que decir sobre ti. Ella es la que me dio tu... — La boca de Tony se cerró bruscamente y Steve lo miró.

 — ¿Mi qué?

 — Bueno... — Tony se movió un momento, luego se levantó de la cama y Steve intentó no gemir ante las largas piernas y el culo redondo que logró mirar mientras Tony rebuscaba en su armario.

 — Aquí. —  Se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo…

 — Mi chaqueta. — Dijo Steve incrédulo y Tony se arrastró hacia la cama de nuevo, sosteniéndola firmemente.

 — Ella se quedó tu chaqueta. — Tony explicó. — ¿La que usaste el día en que tomaste el súper suero? Dijo que la guardaba para recordarse a sí misma que a pesar de que fueras Capitán América, en el interior seguiste siendo el tipo que se metía en peleas en los callejones y estaba un poco asustado al pedir a las chicas bailar. Dijo que eso te mantuvo real en su mente. Así que cuando la gente estaba diciendo cosas acerca de ti, podía recordar que no sólo eras un súper soldado. Eres todavía un chico de Brooklyn.

 — Era increíble — dijo Steve con la garganta llena de emoción.

 — Sí, lo era. — Tony acarició la chaqueta con una sonrisa. — Así que un día, tenía catorce años y mi viejo padre estaba furioso de nuevo, así que llamé a la tía Peggy. Ella vino y me recogió, me llevó a su casa y me mostró esto. Dijo que pertenecía a alguien que ella pensaba que realmente yo habría amado. Me lo dio, y me quedó. La usé durante meses. Casi un año, supongo. La llevé a la escuela conmigo y cuando lo superé, la colgué en mi armario.

Acarició el material desgastado entre sus dedos con incertidumbre. — Un día tenía nostalgia y echaba de menos a mi mamá y me envolví en esta cosa, inhalé profundamente y... — se frotó el pecho. — Lo siguiente que supe es que mi piel ardía y picaba y tenía una _soulmark_.

 — Oh, cariño. — Steve lo acercó y Tony se enroscó en su cálido cuerpo.

 — Estaba tan preocupado. — Su voz estaba apagada. — Tan preocupado de que fueras mi alma gemela. No el Capitán América, sino el chico delgado de Brooklyn que ya no existía. Pero de cualquier manera pensé que estaba condenado, ¿verdad? Porque nadie te había encontrado.

 — Pero luego me encontraron. — Steve lo consoló, esta parte de vulnerabilidad de Tony era una sorpresa _sorprendente_.

Tony se alejó un poco, con los ojos brillantes. — Y sabía que yo sabría de inmediato si este nuevo tu eras mi alma gemela. Y en el segundo que nos tocamos fue simplemente…

 — Chispas.

 — Electricidad.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y Tony lo alcanzó, estrechándose más en sus brazos. — _Exactamente._

Steve sonrió ante la vieja chaqueta, recordando a Bucky diciéndole cómo encontraría a su alma gemela. Ninguno de los dos sabía que Steve sería algo más que un tipo flaco y enfermizo, y Bucky aún había jurado que Steve tendría una alma gemela.

Había tenido razón. Tony no se había enamorado del Capitán América, su _soulmark_ había llegado por _Steve_.

 — Eres perfecto. — Susurró, y Tony se movió hacia él con impaciencia.

 — Estaría mejor si me besas. Fui súper romántico, por lo menos merezco ser premiado.

Steve absolutamente rió fuerte con eso, y acomodó a Tony encima de él. — Podemos hacer...esto de nuevo? ¿Tú quieres?

 — Todo el tiempo. — Tony lo besó fuertemente. — _Por favor,_ todo el tiempo.

***************************************


	4. Chapter 4

 —  Así que esto...  —  Steve giró lento, tratando de captar la enormidad del laboratorio de Tony.  —  ¿Todo esto es tuyo? Es increíble.

 —  Sí, no está mal.  —  Tony le sonrió desde su silla de escritorio, tocando ociosamente en su tableta y viendo el gráfico 3D que se ponía en el aire sobre él, cambiando con cada comando escrito.

 —  ¿Dónde encontrarías tecnología de este tipo?  —  Steve estaba asombrado, no podía dejar de mirar las computadoras, las enormes pantallas, los hologramas y las proyecciones que Tony podía manipular con sólo sus dedos. Incluso se había impresionado/asustado hasta la muerte por JARVIS, y Tony se había reído durante cinco minutos completos cuando JARVIS saludó con calma a Steve cuando entró en el laboratorio, y Steve había golpeado el suelo, buscando al dueño de la voz.

 —  Bebé, yo inventé esto.  —  Tony agitó su mano alrededor de la habitación.  —  Algunos de ellos son re-makes de las cosas de papá, pero la mayoría es sólo mía.

 —  ¿Inventaste todo esto?

 —  Hay una razón por la que Fury te está presionando para que juegues bien conmigo, y así ayude a los militares.  —  Tony respondió secamente.  —  No es por mi encanto. Definitivamente es por mi tecnología. No solo las armas que construimos, Fury quiere cosas como mi IA y este pequeño programa...  —  él dejó su tableta y agitó sus manos hacia una esquina, y un holograma de tamaño natural de un hombre, llenó el espacio, detallado hasta el bombeo del corazón y las venas que corren a través de los dedos transparentes.

 —  Esta gema es algo en lo que he estado trabajando. Básicamente actúa como una radiografía 3D de un paciente, en la que un médico puede observar y hasta trabajar, ver dónde hay algo roto o bloqueos de nervios o tumores. Entonces, el médico puede simular una solución o un medicamento, y ver en tiempo real cómo reaccionaría el cuerpo. No más procedimientos experimentales, no más pruebas en el cuerpo de alguien para encontrar el cáncer. Está justo aquí. Obviamente es más complicado que eso, pero es eso básicamente.

 —  Tony, algo así podría cambiar el mundo  —  dijo Steve con seriedad. Una de sus cosas favoritas de este nuevo siglo fue la tecnología médica. Nadie muria de viruela. La diabetes era completamente manejable. El asma era apenas un bache en la carretera. Eso fue _increíble_.  —  ¿Por qué no compartes esto?

 —  Porque hombres como Fury no quieren que cure el cáncer  —  dijo Tony amargamente  — . Fury quiere que pruebe armas biológicas en soldados sin perder soldados. Para probar cosas como ese suero encantador que tienes bombeando a través de tus venas. Quiere usarlo para encontrar mejores maneras de matar a la gente, y eso no es para lo que el programa es. Me dijo que ayudaría a los soldados porque al disparar sus armas al holograma pueden ver exactamente donde va la bala y cuánto daño puede causar. Pueden probar mejor municiones, diferentes venenos.  —  Sacudió la cabeza.  —  No, sé que los militares pueden hacer algo bueno con este programa, pero acabaría siendo usado para encontrar maneras más rápidas de matar gente y no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Stark Industries ha hecho bastante dinero diseñando armas. 99% de lo que hacemos ahora es puramente tecnología y armadura. Defensivo, no ofensivo.

 —  ¿Así que lo guardas aquí?  —  preguntó Steve, y observó el holograma con curiosidad.  —  ¿Nunca lo vas a compartir? Te admiro por no solo entregarlo a los militares, no con razones como esa, pero ¿no se desperdicia encerrado en tu laboratorio?

 —  En realidad.  —  Tony hizo clic en algo en su computadora y el holograma cambió de azul pálido a rojo, las venas se volvieron blancas.  —  Cuando tu y yo vayamos al Baile Anual y la Gala de Caridad del Capitán América para los Niños, esta noche, estaré donando el programa al Hospital Infantil de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

 — Lo siento, ¿la que del Capitán América…?

 — Baile Anual y Gala de Caridad del Capitán América para los Niños.  —  Tony terminó.  —  Papá la empezó después de que él y mamá se juntaran. Lo nombró en honor a ti porque todo el mundo está dispuesto a donar algo patriótico como la memoria de un soldado. Y ahora que estás de nuevo en casa, participaran como el infierno. El año pasado cerca de diecisiete millones fueron donados al hospital de niños por acontecimiento. Me imagino que lo vamos a duplicar este año.

 —  Wow.  —  Steve estaba impresionado, noqueado realmente sobre esa cantidad de dinero.  —  ¿Entonces vas a darles este programa?

 —  Claro.  —  Tony comenzó a cerrar sus programas, a pesar de que el holograma en la esquina se quedó allí.  —  Debido a que los niños no deberían tener estas enfermos, y tratando y tratando, enviados para docenas de pruebas sólo para que los médicos les digan a los padres algo horrible. No, esto va a cambiar todo eso. Tal vez no va a cambiar el diagnóstico, pero ahora por lo menos sabrán de inmediato lo que está mal y las opciones en lugar de averiguar demasiado tarde.

 —  Y yo estoy donando — , continuó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  —  Porque no debe costar dinero para averiguar qué le está haciendo daño a su hijo. He conocido a personas que perdieron sus casas pagando por facturas médicas y eso es...  —  apretó su mandíbula.  —  Es lo peor que he oído. Este programa no costará nada al hospital, y he escrito en el contrato que si cobran a los pacientes cuando necesitan usarlo, lo devolveré absolutamente.

 —  Eres increíble.  —  Steve murmuró, y extendió su mano para jalar de Tony de pie.  —  Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?

 —  Sí bien, mi alma gemela pasó mucho tiempo enferma.  —  Tony medio bromeó, sus ojos serios.  —  Lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de los _soulmates_ de los demás crezcan sanos ¿verdad? ¿Al menos hasta que el suero del súper soldado esté disponible en mostrador?

Steve lo acercó a su pecho y pasó las manos por la espalda de Tony, terminando sobre sus caderas.  — Um...¿podemos...?  —  Presionó ligeramente contra el trasero de Tony y Tony sonrió.

 —  ¿Sí? Hablar de la alta tecnología y de las grandes organizaciones benéficas te enciende, ¿eh soldado?

 —   _Tú_ me enciendes, cariño  —  murmuró Steve, luchando contra un rubor porque incluso después de pasar la noche con Tony, seguía siendo un poco tímido, todavía un poco inseguro de sí mismo.

 —  Gracias a Dios.  —  Tony plantó un beso rápido en sus labios.  — Porque estaba tomando una cantidad de autocontrol sorprendente para mantener mis manos lejos de ti.  —  Él golpeó con los dedos el corazón de Steve, sobre el _soulmark_.  —  Soulmate.

Steve suspiró y bajó la cabeza para darle un beso de más, más duro, horas de lecciones de besos la noche antes, porque Tony ya estaba jadeando un poco, ya de pie en las puntas de los pies para acercarse a él.  —  Soulmate.  —  Repitió Steve, y cubrió el corazón de Tony con su mano grande.

 —  ¡Oh!  —  Entonces Steve se alejó, sorprendido, cuando el holograma en la esquina brilló en azul.  —  ¿Qué...qué fue eso?

Tony se rió de él.  —  Ese soy yo. El holograma es mi sistema. Tengo un chip en mi brazo que lo lee directamente mi sistema IA.

 —  ¿Por qué?  —  preguntó Steve incrédulo.

 —  En parte porque hace una demostración impresionante  —  admitió Tony.  —  En parte porque yo solía hacer cosas como emborracharme y extraviarme y todo lo que tenía que hacer era activar mi chip y mi IA podría dar instrucciones a un conductor para venir a buscarme. Además, en caso de que alguna vez tenga problemas de salud, ya estoy programado para que podamos averiguar lo que es de inmediato. Ayuda con los niveles de alcohol en la sangre también.

 —  Pero, ¿qué fue ese destello?

 —  Tócame de nuevo, sobre mi marca  —  le ordenó Tony y Steve levantó la mano cautelosamente, para presionar ligeramente el corazón de Tony.

El holograma rojo volvió a destellar, las venas blancas se encendieron con azul eléctrico, empezando por el corazón y corriendo por el cuerpo.

 —  Ese eres tú  —  dijo Steve.  — Así que...¿eso es lo que pasa cuando te toco?

 —  Pensé que de esta manera podrías ver por ti mismo. Mirar lo que me haces.  —  Tony dijo en voz baja, su voz un poco vulnerable y Steve solo podía mirar fijamente, mirando a Tony y luego de nuevo al holograma.

 —  Así que si te toco así...  —  él puso su mano en la cintura de Tony y la apretó ligeramente, observando el flash azul coordinador en el holograma.  —  Eso es increíble. Parece...chispas.

 —  Exactamente.  —  Tony miró lejos tímidamente.  —  Eso es...es lo que se siente. Cada vez.

 —  Ven aquí.  —  Steve lo agarró de cerca y selló sus bocas juntas, manteniendo a Tony tan apretado como pudo, lo más cerca que pudo.  —  Cariño, lo que me haces. Mi hermoso genio.

 —  Steve.  —  Tony se ruborizó y lo besó fuertemente para distraerlo, gimiendo un poco y empujando contra él, empujándolo hacia el sofá.  —  Ropa, mucha de ella.

Steve quitaba las camisas lo más rápido que podía, casi rasgando el botón de los jeans de Tony cuando finalmente se derrumbaron sobre los cojines, separando las piernas de Tony para ponerse entre ellas.

 —  Te amo, ¿sabes?  —  Steve logró jadear entre besos, besando cada pulgada de la perfecta piel que podía alcanzar, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Tony e intentando lamer y probar todo.  —  No me importa que solo hayamos estado juntos unos días, _ya te amo_. Mi alma gemela. Mi corazón. _Tony_.

Tony trató de responder, trató de responder, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar cuando Steve le bajó la ropa interior hasta las rodillas y comenzó a acariciarlo.  —  Quiero usar mi boca, quiero saborearte, ¿está bien?  —  Steve le suplicó y Tony pensó que se podía venir sólo por el gruñido en la voz de Steve, pero él estaba asintiendo, suplicando en pequeños suspiros de aire Steve; _si por favor, tu boca_.

Entonces Tony estaba llorando cuando Steve se inclinó y comenzó a tomar su miembro en la boca una pulgada a la vez, su cabeza balanceándose con los movimientos, su lengua trabajando sobre la sensible cabeza hasta que Tony estaba entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello rubio de Steve, no está seguro si estaba tratando de tirar de él, o empujarlo más rápido hacia abajo.

Pero Steve era bueno en esto  —   **¿Cómo eres tan bueno en esto?** —  y tomó a Tony dentro hasta que no podía más, la cabeza del pene de Tony golpeando contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Luego una respiración profunda, un suave gemido y lo _tragaba_ , y Tony casi caía del sofá mientras estaba en la garganta de Steve.

Era demasiado hermoso, viendo esos labios rojos estirados a su alrededor, viendo que tanto de él desaparecía en una boca tan caliente y Tony no podía apartar la mirada, no podía dejar de pasar sus dedos por el pelo de Steve y por su espalda, susurrando cosas dulces y maldiciones en voz baja por como Steve chupó y lamió de arriba abajo su longitud, ahuecando sus mejillas y tomar Tony más lejos, jalando más duro hasta que su mandíbula estaba empezando a doler.

En el momento en que Steve comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad, las caderas de Tony ya se movían, empujando impotentes entre esos perfectos labios rojos y Steve estaba gimiendo a su alrededor, gimiendo desde lo profundo de su garganta alentándolo, pasando sus manos por los muslos de Tony hasta que Tony balbuceaba que estaba cerca, tan cerca.

 —  Suéltalo bebé, me voy venir. —Tony jadeó y tiró del pelo de Steve, reemplazando la cálida boca de Steve con su propia mano, masturbándose el mismo rápidamente.—  Tú también, tú también tú también, vamos, vamos, vamos.

Steve se arrodilló entre las piernas estiradas de Tony y se tomó en la mano, igualando los movimientos de Tony, mirando profundamente esos ojos oscuros, observando la forma en que Tony se mordía los labios, la forma en que la marca de su pecho se movía con cada respiración dura.

Entonces Tony extendió la mano y cubrió el soulmark de Steve, hundiendo sus dedos en los músculos duros y _oh dios_ Steve ya estaba viniéndose. Eso fue todo lo que le llevó caer justo por el borde, el pene palpitando en sus manos, salpicando caliente y húmedo por toda la mano de Tony y su miembro y el estómago y Tony no podía apartar la mirada, viniendo con un grito y su cuerpo tenso mientras se venía, maldiciendo y llorando por Steve, por su alma gemela.

Y en la esquina, el holograma rojo y blanco chispeó violentamente, empezando por el corazón y vertiendo a través de cada una de las venas en un azul eléctrico, hasta que no quedaba nada rojo, todo el sistema se abrumaba.

Steve lo miró, por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió cansadamente, mirando hacia abajo a Tony.

El bello moreno todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pasando dedos perezosos por el desorden en su estómago, una mueca burlona alrededor de sus labios.

 —  ¿Qué estás pensando?  —  Steve quería saber, y la mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa.

 —  Creo que rompimos mi holograma.

Entonces Tony se rió y se inclinó para besar a Steve, ignorando la pegajosidad entre ellos.  —  Yo te amo tambien, ¿sabes? Seamos almas gemelas o no, todavía te amaría.

 —  ¿Ves?  —  bromeó Steve con ligereza, mordiendo su labio inferior.  —  Dices cosas románticas también.

 — Sólo después del sexo.

Y Steve se echó a reír, poniendo todo su cuerpo sobre el de Tony, contento de estar pegado, contento de acostarse incómodo en el sofá demasiado pequeño, contento de descansar su cabeza sobre la marca de Tony.

 —  Mi corazón  —  susurró, y Tony envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

 —   _Tuyo._


	5. Capítulo 5

— Esto es raro, Tony —Steve confesó, y Tony apretó su mano un poco más fuerte, llevándolo a través de las exposiciones del _Smithsoniano_.

— Podemos irnos si quieres, solo pensé que te gustaría ver cómo recordamos al equipo. Mi papá ayudó a arreglar esto, él y tía Peggy. Todos ustedes tuvieron un papel muy importante en la historia, no quisieron que lo olvidaran. Los veteranos no eran tan honrados en ese entonces como ahora —Entró en la enorme sala dedicada a los recuerdos de los Comandos Aulladores y las misiones que dirigían. — Pero papá quería asegurarse de que no te olvidaran. Ni a ti, ni a nadie.

Steve sintió como se le cerró la garganta mientras miraba las figuras de tamaño natural de su equipo, los uniformes cuidadosamente conservados y las armas exhibidas en vitrinas.

— Esto es de Dugan. —Dijo, siguiendo la insignia familiar.—  Él nunca se lo quitó, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en casa. Quería que todas las damas supieran que era un soldado. Que todos los viejos le invitaran cervezas.

— Él tampoco se la quitó después de la guerra. —Agregó Tony con una sonrisa cariñosa.— Él me dejó usarla una vez, yo tenia quizás seis años. Me la tiró a mí, se rió hasta que no pudo respirar de lo grande que era para mí, luego se la devolví. De hecho, pasaron unos pocos años antes de que dejara que papá lo pusiera en la exposición. La usé todos los días hasta entonces.

— ¿Lo conocías? —Preguntó Steve con sorpresa, y Tony asintió.

— Oh sí, los conocía a todos. Papá trabajó muy cerca con tía Peggy durante la mayor parte de su vida, e incluso después de que desapareció, todos continuaron luchando. Tío D fue uno de mis favoritos. Tío Gabe también.

— Gabriel Jones. —Steve sonrió con cariño.— No había una dama que no pudiera conseguir. Hablaba francés fluido, ¿lo sabías? Me dijo que solo lo aprendió porque las chicas francesas eran más guapas que las chicas alemanas.

— Sí. —Tony soltó una carcajada.— La primera vez que me contó esa historia, esa es la versión que aprendí. A medida que crecí, la versión adquirió más y más sobre las mujeres y cada vez menos sobre el francés. El tío Gabe era un perro. Él y Jack-Jack solían intercambiar historias en francés y se reían tanto que aprendí francés solo para entender sus chistes. —Tony se estremeció un poco.— Eran todos horribles. Todos esos chistes eran horribles.

— ¿Jack Jack? —Repitió Steve.— ¿Jacques?

— Los niños de cuatro años no pueden decir Jacques —Tony replicó con sequedad.

— Entonces conociste...a todos ellos. Todos ellos sobrevivieron. ¿Creciste con ellos? —Steve sonaba un poco triste, un poco celoso y muy solo.

— Sí —Tony agarró sus brazos con consuelo y lo acercó a una pantalla llena de propaganda de guerra, la mayoría de ellos con Steve como el Capitán América cuando él era el chico guapo con todas las damas bonitas.— Estuvieron todos por mucho tiempo. Todos excepto tú y...tú y el sargento Barnes.

— Bucky —La voz de Steve se rompió un poco, llegando a pararse frente al monumento dedicado a su mejor amigo.— ¿Por qué dice...? —Trazó las letras con incertidumbre.— ¿Que es el único que no regresó a casa?

— Papá nunca quiso admitir que tal vez no hayas sobrevivido —dijo Tony en voz baja.— Entonces, el Sargento Barnes aparece como el único miembro de los Comandos que fue perdido en acción. Papá siempre insistió en que te pusieran como desaparecido. Siempre supo que volverías a casa.

— Sí, casa —Steve sonaba un poco amargo, y Tony apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sus dedos se deslizaron para frotar el pecho de Steve.— Mi hogar siempre estaba donde estaba Bucky. Toda mi vida. Después de que Bucky se cayó de ese tren, no pensé para nada volver a estar en casa. Solo paseaba por ahí. No quería ser el que le contara a la madre de Bucky y no pude admitir... —Dejó de hablar cuando Tony se giró en sus brazos, acurrucándose lo más cerca que pudo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Siempre dijeron que nunca fuiste el mismo después de eso —La voz de Tony era suave.— Siempre dijeron que tenías ese nivel de dedicación que estaba bordeando a lo obsesivo, dijeron que nunca superaste el hecho de perder a Bucky.

— Solía esperar que tal vez había sido seleccionado para el programa de súper soldado de Hydra. —Steve reflejaba una familiar cara de corazón roto.— Cuando lo rescaté a él y al equipo en esa primera misión, estaba separado de todos los demás. Atado a una silla. Pensé que tal vez habían experimentado con él, pero nunca habló de eso, y nunca le pregunté. Pero después de que cayó...

— Um —Tony se aclaró la garganta.— Podría averiguarlo por ti.

— ¿Qué? —Los ojos de Steve se agrandaron.— ¿Cómo podrías...?

— Ese doctor...¿Zemo? Te encontraste con él una o dos veces, ¿verdad? Él desertó a nuestro lado antes de que la guerra hubiera terminado. SHIELD pasó mucho tiempo picando en su cerebro, y nos dio mucha información. —Tony se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un gran problema.— Estoy seguro de que todo está en alguna parte, y si existe, puedo llegar a él. Créeme. Lo encontraré.

— Incluso si existiera —y Steve se odió a sí mismo incluso por la esperanza.—  ¿No estaría sellado en algún lugar sin acceso? No solo dejan información sobre los soldados mejorados por súper suero en...¿cómo se llama ese sitio?

Tony solo sonrió.— Es Wikipedia, guapo. Y cariño, no hay un sistema informático en este mundo que yo o mi IA no podamos hackear. Demonios, diseñé la mitad de los sistemas de seguridad para el gobierno de todos modos. Y si no está en algún lugar bajo contraseña en alguna instalación espeluznante del gobierno, hay una posibilidad legítima de que esté en mi sótano entre las cajas de basura que heredé del querido viejo padre de las que parece que no puedo deshacerme.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Intentar encontrar a Bucky? ¿O al menos decirme qué le pasó?

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Steve —Tony respondió fácilmente y luego le dirigió una sonrisa ladina.— Si Bucky siempre fue tu hogar, entonces lo encontraré. Hare lo que sea necesario para que sientas que este es el hogar. Aquí conmigo. —Tony no pudo ocultar la tristeza, pensando que su alma gemela añoraba a otra persona.— ¿Estabas tú y él, en aquellos tiempos, eran ustedes...?

— No. —Steve sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y sostuvo a Tony un poco más fuerte.— Solo amigos. Hermanos. Eres el único para mí. Solo tu.

— Bueno, siempre y cuando no tenga que estar celoso de esos ojos azules...  —   bromeó Tony, señalando la foto.— Salgamos de aquí y comenzaré a buscarlo. Podemos considerarlo un regalo de bodas.

— ¿Boda? —Preguntó Steve, levantando una ceja.— ¿Va a haber una boda?

— Como si fuera a dejar andar sin un anillo. —Tony agarró su mano y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.— Podríamos ser almas gemelas, pero todavía quiero que todo el mundo conozca de una manera muy obvia, brillante y costosa que eres mío y solo mío.

******************************

— Cariño, encontré algo. —Tony llamó a Steve, rodando por un escritorio y revisando otra computadora.— ¡Cariño! —Volvió a llamar.— ¡Steve!

— Lo siento. —Steve abrió la puerta del laboratorio, llevando un plato de comida y un par de tragos.—  Te estaba trayendo algo de comida.

— Oh, no tengo hambre.

— Sí, si tienes. —Steve puso los ojos en blanco.— No has dejado tu computadora desde ayer por la tarde. Estás absolutamente hambriento y tal vez un poco privado de sueño.

— ¿Es mañana? —Preguntó Tony, frotándose los ojos y Steve sonrió burlonamente.

— No, cariño, es hoy, pero sí, has estado aquí toda la noche.

— ¿Y tu musculoso culo no me llevó a la cama? —Se quejó Tony y buscó el sándwich.— ¿Por qué estoy saliendo con un súper soldado si no puede llevarme a la cama?

Steve trató de no reír, porque Tony estaba absolutamente irritado con él por no llevarlo a la cama, pero cuando sus ojos se veían tan grandes y suaves y somnolientos, era difícil tomarlo en serio.— No estuve aquí anoche, Tony. Volví a la base. ¿No recuerdas que te dije adiós?

— Al parecer no. —Tony dio un gran mordisco.— Lo que significa que no debe haber sido un muy buen beso de despedida. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que deberíamos hablar de que no duermes aquí. ¿Por qué no duermes aquí?

Steve tomó la silla a su lado y se encogió de hombros.— Porque solo nos conocemos desde hace una semana, Tony. Tengo un apartamento en la base, y aunque pasé la noche la otra noche...quiero decir... —extendió las manos vagamente.— ¿Quieres que me quede? No lo pediste, así que no quería asumirlo.

— Siempre debes asumir que quiero que te quedes. Debes asumir que quiero que mudes tu culo perfectamente tonificado aquí. —Tony se quejó.— Y sí, podríamos haber estrechado las manos técnicamente por primera vez como hace nueve días, pero somos almas gemelas, Steve. ¿Por qué demonios no estamos compartiendo una habitación? Y por una habitación, me refiero a mi habitación porque no hay forma de que viva en SHIELD. Olvida la habitación ¿Por qué no compartimos una cama? Mi cama. ¿Podemos ir a la cama? Steve, estoy muy cansado. Wow.— Tony tomó otro gran bocado de su sándwich.

— ¿Entonces quieres que me mude? —Había un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Steve.— Pensé que esperaríamos hasta...

— ¿Hasta que?

— Hasta que estuviéramos haciendo más que... —agitó sus manos entre ellos.— ¿Sólo esto? Como, tal vez si nos casamos o si...?

— Cuando nos casemos. —Tony corrigió.— Y si tus sensibilidades del muchacho católico son el problema por el toqueteo antes del matrimonio, hoy vamos al juzgado y resolvemos el problema. Resolvemos ese problema sin problema. — y luego se rió y Steve tuvo que apartar la mirada y morderse el labio para no reírse de Tony, tan cansado, que estaba delirando.

— No, eso no es... — Steve se aclaró la garganta.— Quiero decir, sí, un día deberíamos hablar sobre el matrimonio, pero me refería más a...hacer más que--

— Mamadas y follar en seco. Lo cual es increíble por cierto. —proporcionó Tony, y casi se atragantó con la risa de su bocado de sándwich por la mirada escandalizada en la cara de Steve.— Amo a ese rubor, nene. —Le guiñó un ojo y Steve se aclaró la garganta otra vez, tosiendo varias veces.— Está bien. —Tony tomó un largo trago de la botella de agua.— Tienes razón. Aún no hemos estado juntos oficialmente, así que podemos retrasarnos en mudarnos juntos hasta entonces. Estoy bien con eso.

— Muy bien —dijo Steve en voz baja, y por una fracción de segundo Tony pensó que tal vez estaba decepcionado. Al igual que tal vez había deseado que Tony presionara por sexo, o mudarse, cualquiera de las dos, y estaba decepcionado de que Tony no lo hubiera hecho.

Interesante.

— Entonces encontraste algo. —Steve recordó y Tony giró hacia su computadora con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí, lo hice! Mira aquí mismo. Esta instalación aquí mismo —Apuntó una imagen en la pantalla.— ¿Parece familiar? O tal vez lo recuerdes después de que ustedes chicos lo hicieran mierda.

— Ahí es donde rescaté al equipo. La primera misión.

— Exactamente. Eres inteligente. —Tony le dirigió una mirada adoradora.—  Entonces tropecé con algunos archivos aleatorios que hablan de probar un suero en varios prisioneros de guerra, y cómo todos los hombres murieron después de las inyecciones, porque su cuerpo no podía manejar eso.

— ¿Todos? —Susurró Steve y Tony le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla con simpatía.

— Entonces escucha. Una instalación diferente, el mismo tipo de archivos. Un soldado fue encontrado en el fondo de un barranco en el agua, apenas vivo. Cuando lo arrastraron, listo para tratar de forzar el suero sobre él, se dieron cuenta de que ya le habían dado el suero. Y sobrevivió. —Los ojos de Tony estaban muy abiertos.— Aquí mira: _los sujetos de sangre ya están infundidos con suero. Tal vez un sobreviviente de otro campamento. Quizás los aliados estén experimentando con suero también_. Steve — Tony agarró sus manos.— Este es Bucky. Tiene que ser. Sobrevivió a la caída.

— Pero--pero-- —Las manos de Steve temblaban, y Tony las besó reconfortantemente.— ¿Pero no habría regresado? ¿Por qué no habría venido a casa?

— Tenemos que asumir que lo mantuvieron como prisionero. Tal vez para experimentar, tal vez no. Pero Steve, si su suero era como el tuyo, incluso si no fuera tan bueno como el tuyo ... las posibilidades de que sobreviva a la guerra son enormes. Enorme. Sobreviviste setenta años en el hielo. Bucky podría haber sobrevivido setenta años como soldado.

— Entonces crees--

— Mira esto. —Tony cambió a su otra computadora, tirando de Steve junto con él.— Hay un programa de alto secreto llamado Programa del Soldado de Invierno. Al parecer, comenzó antes, con la guerra con el suero, y terminó por crecer en esta idea de crear asesinos que podrían mantenerse congelados criogénicamente, luego, básicamente, despertaban y se activaban para llevar a cabo misiones y luego volvían a dormir.

— Así que--

— Así que si Bucky ha sido prisioner de Hydra durante años, tal vez terminó en este programa. Su cuerpo ya había aceptado el suero, ya estaba entrenado como soldado. El hubiera sido perfecto.

— ¿Entonces Bucky ha sido un asesino por...setenta años?

— Hay todos estos rumores y mitos sobre un soldado de invierno. —Tony se desplazó a través de algunas pantallas.— Le atribuyen todas estas locas muertes de alto perfil, pero nadie puede atraparlo ni rastrearlo de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces no sabemos nada? —Dijo Steve con un suspiro de desilusión.

— Bueno... —Los ojos de Tony brillaron.— No es nada legal. Pero encontré esto. —Abrió una foto de algún lugar de Europa occidental, una figura alta que se agazapaba en una esquina y se adentraba en un callejón.— Esta es la única imagen en existencia del supuesto Soldado de Invierno, y básicamente tuve que prometerle algunas cosas terribles a mi IA para que incluso la obtuviera. Échale un vistazo.

Tony pulsó unos botones y la imagen se amplió, los píxeles se aclararon y los colores se volvieron más nítidos.

— Tony. —El plato de Steve cayó de su regazo al suelo mientras él se acercaba.— Tony ese es---

Era Bucky. Más grande de lo que alguna vez fue. Parecía desaliñado como si no se hubiera afeitado en una semana. Pelo largo. Pero la mirada obstinada en su rostro y esos ojos azules pálidos eran demasiado familiares.

— Ese es Bucky —dijo con voz ronca.— Ese es él . ¿Cómo es ese él? ¿Cuando se tomó esto?

— Hace aproximadamente un mes. —Tony hizo clic en la fecha.— Gracias a dios por las cámaras de tráfico al azar y las cámaras de esquina. No hay un lugar en el que puedas ir en este mundo y no seas fotografiado.

— Hace un mes. —Steve repitió en silencio.— Si podemos rastrearlo, puedo encontrarlo.

— Bien.

— Tony, no sé cómo agradecerte por esto. —Steve se pasó las manos por el cabello.— No sé cómo...esto es enorme, Tony. Esto es--

— ¿Por qué no empiezas con quitarme los pantalones? — Tony interrumpió con una sonrisa.— La mejor manera de agradecer a un genio es con el sexo. —Luego negó con la cabeza.— O no sexo, todavía no. Pero ¿tal vez quitarme los pantalones de todos modos? Y también llévame. Eso es necesario Llévame.

— Te amo. —Steve se abalanzó sobre él, apretando sus bocas juntas.— Te amo, eres un hombre increíble. Genio. Brillante. Eres maravilloso.

— Los cumplidos te conseguirán todo, Cap. —Tony murmuró contra sus labios y Steve se puso en pie, recogiendo a Tony y acunándolo cerca de su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

— Vamos a la cama. Yo te llevaré.

— La mejor idea de siempre.

********************


	6. Capítulo 6

Tony se despertó lentamente, estirándose alegremente mientras grandes manos trazaban suaves círculos sobre su piel, dedos que se deslizaban sobre sus costillas y presionando ligeramente sobre su marca de alma. Un rápido vistazo al reloj mostró que eran apenas las cinco de la mañana, lo que significaba que había estado durmiendo durante catorce horas después de que Steve se hubiera llevado a la cama desde laboratorio ayer.

Tony suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez, disfrutando de la sensación de despertarse junto a su alma gemela.

—El sol aún no está arriba, Steve. Te gritaría por despertarme, pero estoy tan contento de que te quedaste anoche que lo dejaré pasar esta vez. —Bromeó en voz baja y Steve hizo un ruido en acuerdo, jalando a Tony a su lado y acurrucándose contra él en la posición de cuchara.— Oh, buenos días soldado. ¿Es todo eso para mí?

Tony se empujó contra el bulto que se clavaba en su trasero y Steve suspiró en su piel, rozando un beso sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. —Buenos días— le regresó, su voz soñolienta más profunda. —¿Podemos...ya estás lo suficientemente despierto?— Se movió, empujando contra Tony ligeramente. —Podemos--?

—Definitivamente. —Tony se giró lo suficiente como para tocar sus labios. —Déjame cepillar mis dientes primero. No todos somos bendecidos con no tener mal aliento en la mañana. —Se deslizó fuera de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, y Steve sonrió, mirando los gastados pantalones de pijama deslizándose por sus estrechas caderas, las bastillas deshilachadas arrastrando el piso. El cabello de Tony estaba despeinando mirando para todas partes, las pequeñas líneas que llevaba en su piel por estar recostado sobre las sábanas arrugadas toda la noche y Steve estaba seguro de que nunca había visto algo tan adorable.

Su desaliñada alma gemela era el hombre más hermoso de toda la tierra.

—¿Mejor?— Tony volvió a meterse debajo de las sábanas y se acurrucó en los brazos de Steve, inclinando la cabeza para un beso.

—Te habría besado de todos modos. Aliento matutino o no. —Steve bromeó y lo besó suavemente, lentamente, su lengua se deslizó y se curvó entre los labios de Tony en un fácil movimiento.— Siempre quiero besarte. —Presionó sobre la marca del alma de Tony, amando la forma en que el moreno se estremeció y se arqueó aún más en el abrazo, sus dedos arañando la marca de Steve, trazando la figura del corazón coronada con el símbolo del infinito.

—¿Puedo tocarte así?— Dejó que sus manos recorrieran el delgado pecho de Tony, a través del escaso pero suave y oscuro cabello que llevaba a la parte más afilada de sus caderas y Tony inspiró rápidamente.

—Sí, bebé, no tienes que preguntar.

—Siempre voy a preguntar. —Steve comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la mandíbula de Tony, acariciando detrás de su oreja— Nunca te daré por sentado.

—Te amo. —Tony presionó más cerca— _Te amo._

—Yo también te amo.

Los pantalones del pijama no resistieron cuando Steve deslizó su mano debajo del elástico, la tela gastada apenas necesitaba estirarse para hacer espacio— Necesitas pijamas nuevos —y Tony se rió entre dientes.

—O podría simplemente dormir desnudo.

—O podrías simplemente dormir desnudo. —Steve tocó ligeramente el miembro de Tony, canturreando alegremente mientras se endurecía en sus dedos, mientras la respiración de Tony se aceleraba. —Estoy bien con desnudo.

Los dedos de Tony se clavaron en los hombros de Steve ahora, mientras el rubio mordía la sensible piel, lamiendo los rosados botones en el pecho de Tony, su mano moviéndose más rápido ahora que Tony estaba completamente duro.— Oh, sí —Tony jadeó— Ha pasado demasiado, bebé.

—Acabamos de hacer esto anoche —respondió Steve y Tony se rió debajo de él.

—¡Ha pasado demasiado, bebé!— Su voz se elevó en un pequeño grito cuando Steve se movió para recostarse entre sus piernas, su propia polla dura y gruesa contra el muslo de Tony— Dios eso es bueno. Más de eso. Más de ti así. —Abrió más las piernas, enganchó un tobillo alrededor de la cintura de Steve para mantenerlo cerca mientras se movían lentamente.

—¿Puedo tener más? Más que...um, ¿qué hemos estado haciendo? —Preguntó Steve y Tony asintió.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras —Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Steve se acercó para agarrar su culo, murmurando algo sobre lo _perfecto_ y _redondo_ que era, empujando los pantalones de pijama por los muslos de Tony para seguir por la hendidura entre sus mejillas, más abajo para presionar ligeramente donde Tony estaba apretado y cálido.

—¿Puedo tenerte...aquí?—Tony sabía que si abría los ojos, la cara de Steve sería de un color rojo brillante, pero no podía ver eso, solo podía escuchar el bajo gruñido en la voz de su alma gemela, sentir la fuerza en el brazos que lo sostenían, el calor que emanaba de la marca de alma mientras se movían juntos.

—Por supuesto que puedes —respondió roncamente, y los dedos de Steve se apretaron a su alrededor mientras gemía.

—Tendrás que...no sé cómo...ayúdame, cariño. Ayúdame a hacer que esto sea bueno para ti.

—Lo tengo. Aquí. —Tony se deslizó fuera de sus brazos el tiempo suficiente para agarrar el lubricante que estaba en su mesa de noche, presionándolo en la mano de Steve— Mucho de esto. Lenta y suavemente.

—No te lastimaré. —Steve argumentó y Tony se levantó para besarlo.

—No querrás hacerlo. Pero eres tan grande como el infierno, cariño. Un montón de lubricante, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —Steve exhaló un profundo suspiro y sacó los pantalones de Tony, arrojando los suyos, y Tony pudo haber sollozado cuando se volvieron a recostar juntos, tanta piel desnuda haciendo contacto era casi abrumador.

No tan abrumador como cuando Steve lo separó, sus dedos buscaban la entrada de forma ligera pero decidida, manteniendo sus caderas quietas para que no pudiera alejarse. Tony contó hasta tres y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, y ambos gimieron cuando Steve finalmente entró.

—Dios, estás apretado —dijo con los dientes apretados y Tony se rió un poco.

—Entonces agrega otro dedo y aflójame. —Y quiso reírse de nuevo por la forma en que el cuerpo de Steve se sacudió como si tratara de contenerse— Vamos bebé, más lubricante, vamos.

—Está bien, agárrate a mí—. Steve depositó un beso en sus labios, distrayéndolo cuando un segundo dedo entró en él, haciendo movimiento de tijeras, empujando un poco cuando Tony comenzó a empujar hacia atrás contra él con suaves gruñidos— Ah, esta bien, cariño. ¿Se siente bien?

—Bien —Tony suspiró y giró sus caderas contra la muñeca de Steve, introduciendo sus dedos más adentro. —Dios eso es bueno. No te detengas ahora, cariño, continúa.

—¿Más?

—Sí, si quieres —susurró Tony— Si me quieres así tendrás que abrirme, de lo contrario, estaré muy…ohhhhh. —Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas cuando Steve se balanceó contra él, sus dedos se hundieron más y su pene se clavó en su muslo.

—Espera. Aférrate a mí. —Steve lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, un tercer dedo hizo que Tony casi se levantara de la cama, gritando en el momento en que le estiraba— ¿Demasiado? —Preguntó Steve con preocupación.

—Dios no, no, no, sigue. Oh, Dios mío, no puedo esperar a tenerte dentro de mí. —Tony jadeaba, arañaba la espalda de Steve, tratando de acercarlo más, más profundamente— Dame más.

—Shhh cariño —Steve lo calmó con largos besos, bombeando lentamente dentro de su calor, estirando sus dedos tan suavemente como pudo, hasta que rozó un punto que hizo que Tony gritara absolutamente.

—Joder, hazlo otra vez otra vez. Excepto oh por favor hazlo con tu pene. Entra dentro de mí, cariño, déjame sentirte. Quiero sentirte--

Tony gritó de nuevo cuando Steve casi arrancó sus dedos de él, vertiendo lubricante sobre su pene y poniéndolo en posición, extendiendo las piernas de Tony de par en par.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, simplemente no puedo esperar. Hablas así y no puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti. Dios, por la forma en que hablas me vuelve loco, no puedo esperar. —Steve sonaba destrozado, ronco y desesperado, y Tony lo amaba.

—Sí. _sisisisi_ Steve. Bebé. Venga. Dios mío, Dios mío... —Tony pensó que se desmayaría cuando Steve se presionó contra él, grueso y duro y contundente y joder. Steve simplemente empujó firmemente hasta que atravesó ese primer músculo tenso, sin soltarlo hasta que pudiera deslizar centímetro a centímetro. dentro de ese cuerpo perfecto, dentro de ese calor perfectamente adictivo y Tony gritó un poco cuando estuvo dentro, cuando finalmente se encontraron sus caderas, cuando _todo Steve_ fue enterrado en _todo Tony_ y se inclinó para besar a su alma gemela, necesitando tocarlo, respirarlo.

—Tony. Tony, mi corazón, mi alma gemela. —Su voz era áspera, temblorosa, sobrehumana, y Tony lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de frenar su corazón, tratando de recordar respirar. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y Steve era grande, pero _Dios_ , era perfecto.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estamos bien? —Steve estaba besando toda su cara, a través de su mandíbula— Háblame, cariño, por favor no soporto estar en ti y no, y no…Te necesito, Tony.

—Toma lo que necesitas, bebé —Tony gimió. —Estoy bien, _bien_ , te sientes tan bien, _muy bien_. Vamos bebé, vamos, espere lo suficiente por esto. He esperado lo suficiente por ti.

Así que Steve respiró hondo y se movió lentamente, moviendo sus caderas en un fácil deslizamiento que hizo que Tony se arqueara más cerca, gritando hasta que Steve se hundió dentro de él, alejándose solo para hacerlo todo de nuevo, dentro y fuera y dentro y fuera lento, tan profundo cada vez hasta que Tony rogaba por más, más rápido, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve.

—No quiero hacerte daño —Steve susurró, apretando los dientes porque malditamente solo quería arremeter contra Tony, quería meterlo en el colchón, quería que gritara debajo de él. Era casi aterrador, lo mal que Steve lo quería, lo mucho que deseaba a Tony. Había pensado que esto sería lento y dulce, pero quería...quería...

—Hey hey, mira —Tony le tomo de la mandíbula— Tenemos toda la vida para ser lentos y dulces con lo demás. Toda nuestra vida, pero ahora mismo te quiero duro, y te quiero rápido y quiero que pierdas el control conmigo. Déjame verlo. Déjame ver que te pierdas, porque va a ser la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida.

—Tony —Los ojos de Steve se agrandaron y Tony se movió debajo de él, recordándoles a ambos que todavía estaban...ejem. Conectados.

—Vamos, alma gemela —Tony se mordió el labio inferior— Hazme ver algunas chispas. No me hagas esperar.

—Tony —Steve levantó las piernas sobre sus hombros y los ojos de Tony se iluminaron de emoción— Te amo.

—Todavía estoy esperando, soldado. —Tony bromeó en respuesta y Steve rodó sus ojos, inclinándose para besarlo, y Tony gritó cuando se estiró aún más a su alrededor— Mierda. Bueno. De acuerdo, yo también te amo. Por favor, solo, por favor, muévete. Solo...solo tómame. —Sus ojos oscuros se suavizaron en una mirada que hizo que Steve quisiera derretirse— Hazme tuyo. Te amo, Steve. Hazme tuyo.

—Ya eres mío —prometió Steve, rozando los labios de Tony mientras hablaba— Has sido mío siempre.

—Lo sé. —Tony lo besó lentamente— Tuyo para siempre. Pero si no me lo muestras jodidamente ahora, voy a tener que hacerlo yo mismo.

—Maldita sea, Tony. —Steve tuvo que reírse, y Tony pasó los dedos suavemente por su cabello.

—Vamos, alma gemela. —Dejó que sus dedos descansaran sobre la _soulmark_ de Steve— Basta de esperar.

Steve respiró hondo y besó a Tony una última vez — Basta de esperar.

Se salió del cuerpo de Tony tan lento como lo había hecho antes, luego se hundió en lo profundo con un solo golpe duro.

Tony no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos gritó más fuerte, pero no importó porque entonces Steve lo hizo una y otra vez, y luego se movía un poco, levantando las caderas de Tony y conduciendose profundamente y de repente todo su cuerpo se iluminó mientras el pene de Steve pasaba a través de ese punto dentro de él con cada golpe.

—Oh mierda _mierda mierda_. —Tony jadeó y pasó sus dedos por el pelo corto de Steve, tirando ligeramente hasta que Steve bajó la cabeza para besarlo, para respirar contra su boca, susurrarle cosas dulces y suaves.

—Tony, mi alma gemela, todo mi corazón, te sientes tan bien, te sientes tan increíble a mi alrededor. Dios esperé tanto por ti. Tanto por ti, cariño. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado, más de lo que podría haber soñado.

—Lo sé, bebé, lo sé. —prometió Tony, lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios, empujando contra cada embestida, agarrando la mano de Steve y empujándola hacia abajo para sostener su miembro. —¡Maldita sea, sí! Tócame bebé, tócame y follame y solo...Dios eres tan bueno.

Steve lo acarició rápidamente, sincronizando sus embestidas con su mano y Tony se estaba deshaciendo debajo de él, casi incoherente mientras él rogaba por más y más, así que Steve aceleró, moviéndose más rápido dentro de él una y otra vez hasta que no podía ver directamente, era demasiado...demasiada sensación, demasiado de Tony, demasiado de todo a su alrededor, demasiado de esos dulces ruidos que Tony estaba haciendo, la forma en que estaba jadeando y clamando por él, la forma en que estaba rascando con sus uñas clavadas en la espalda de Steve como si estuviera tratando de sacarle sangre, y al súper soldado no le importó, no le importó en absoluto, porque cuando puso una mano sobre la marca del alma de Tony, el hermoso moreno entero se tensó completo, se tensó alrededor de su falo y Steve estaba perdido.

—¡Tony tonytonytony!—Se habría desmayado, podría haberse desvanecido por un minuto mientras se venía, presionado lo más cerca que pudo de Tony, vertiéndose en ese cuerpo perfecto, las caderas bamboleándose y sacudiéndose y Tony estaba gritando por él, casi gritando por él, su pene palpitando en la mano de Steve, y Steve gimió su nombre, lo besó hasta que ninguno de ellos pudo respirar, y luego lo besó un poco más, no queriendo detenerse, sin ganas de separarse en lo más mínimo.

—Tony —Murmuró— Mi corazón. Mi amor. Mi alma gemela. —Presionó más fuerte sobre la marca del alma de Tony, amando la forma en que los ojos de Tony ardían, la forma en que su cuerpo se cerraba alrededor de él, la forma en que su respiración se entrecortaba— Te amo. Te amo.

—Alma gemela —repitió Tony, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro— Sabía que serías bueno en todo esto del sexo.

Steve se rió y lo besó por un largo tiempo, alejandose de su cuerpo suavemente— Podrías tratar de ser romántico. Especialmente después de que...

—Lo siento —Tony lo empujó sobre su espalda y se acurrucó cerca, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el dolor entre sus piernas— Pero siempre serás la persona más romántica en esta relación.

—Está bien. —Steve le besó la cabeza, arrastrándose ligeramente sobre su pecho, incapaz de evitar tocarlo— No puedo tener suficiente de ti.

—No puedo tener suficiente de ti tampoco. —Tony susurró y presionó sus labios en la marca del alma de Steve, repentinamente más cerca de las lágrimas de lo que quería admitir— Solía pensar que no sobreviviría si nunca estuviera contigo. Todos esos años que esperé, y ahora te tengo y no puedo obtener suficiente. Múdate conmigo, cásate conmigo. Cualquier cosa. Todo. Dame todo. Toma todo de mí. Todo. Es todo tuyo.

Steve jaló a Tony encima de él, ignorando lo sucio entre ellos— Esa fue la cosa más hermosa que he escuchado.

—Puede que tenga un truco o dos cuando se trata de ser romántico. Sólo unos pocos, así que voy a dispersarlos durante nuestra relación. —Tony sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

*******************

*******************

—Oye, al final nunca te conté todo lo que descubrí. —dijo Tony, más tarde, mientras compartían un plato de fruta en la cama, todavía enredados juntos, no dispuestos a estar a más de unas pulgadas de distancia.

—¿Todo sobre qué? —Steve le dio un pedazo de mango con cuidado, sonriendo cuando Tony le lamió los dedos.

—Acerca de Bucky.

—Oh. —Steve se retiró un poco— Cariño, no tenemos que hablar de eso. No ahora, no después...

—Entonces… —Tony interrumpió, poniendo una fresa en la boca de Steve para callarlo.— Puse un poco el reconocimiento facial y el último lugar donde apareció el Soldado de Invierno fue en un tiroteo en Hungría. Me parece por la poca información que hay, que apareció, mató a unas pocas personas y huyó. Más tarde hubo un gran alboroto, donde parece que alguien estaba tratando de traerlo, y él...escapó.

—Escapó. —Steve repitió, y alcanzó otro bocado de fruta para Tony— ¿Son buenas noticias?

—Tal vez. —Tony comió la pera, pasando una cantidad desmesurada de tiempo lamiendo cada gota de jugo de los dedos de Steve hasta que el rubio gimió y se movió en la cama, su cuerpo se movió de nuevo. Tony sonrió burlonamente y se alejó— He estado leyendo todo lo que puedo sobre esto. Me parece que el mayor problema con el programa del Soldado del Invierno fue que si el soldado tardaba demasiado sin acondicionamiento, empezaba a despejarse, y a varios sujetos de prueba les volvían a sus recuerdos y personalidades anteriores y tenían que ser eliminados.

—Entonces si Bucky escapó---

—Podría ser menos Winter Soldier y más Bucky otra vez —Tony terminó— Lo que significa que si lo encuentras antes de que lo encuentren, él podría reconocerte.

—Tony esto es... —Steve se frotó las lágrimas repentinas de su rostro y Tony usó sus manos suavemente limpiando las lágrimas con suaves toques— Esto es…

—Ve a buscarlo. —dijo Tony en voz baja— Ve a buscarlo y tráelo a casa. Dijiste que no estaba en casa sin Bucky, así que ve por él.

—Eso no es. —Steve negó con la cabeza— Casa eres tú Tony. No quise decir que Bucky lo era. Quise decir que eso es lo que solía ser. Ahora mi hogar eres tú. Siempre tú. _Para siempre_ tu.

—¿Estás dispuesto a comprometerte y decir eso?— Los ojos de Tony brillaron. —¿Después de una semana y media?

—Estuve listo hace una semana y media. — Steve prometió y Tony se rió, empujando otra fresa en su boca.

—Estas matándome con esa dulzura.

—No lo sé cariño, tu encanto también es bastante letal.

Compartieron un beso largo, uno que hizo que Tony subiera encima de Steve, presionando sus cuerpos juntos, gimiendo cuando Steve comenzó a endurecerse contra él otra vez.

—¿De nuevo?— Steve preguntó sin aliento y Tony movió su mano entre sus cuerpos para agarrarlo firmemente.

—Siempre de nuevo.

******************

—Vuelve a casa, ¿de acuerdo?— Tony pidió, mucho más tarde después de otra ronda más (o dos), inclinándose sobre el pecho de Steve y dibujando ociosamente su marca de alma. — Sal y búscalo, pero vuelve a casa.

—No te dejaré esperando mucho —. Steve le aseguró. — Iré, buscare un poco y volveré a casa, y me iré de nuevo. No te dejaré por mucho tiempo.

—Está bien. Sé que necesitas hacer esto. Ve por Bucky, tráelo a casa. Estaré esperando.

—Te amo.

—Sí, soy encantador.

**************


	7. Capítulo

<<< Mayo >>>

 

—Tony, mi amor.— Steve se inclinó sobre la cama, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de su alma gemela. —Estoy en casa.—

—Bueno, entonces pon tu culo en la cama—. Tony gruñó sin abrir los ojos y Steve se rió entre dientes y se metió en la cama detrás de él, solo para que Tony gritara y se alejara.

—Ropa fría al piso. ¡O te desnudas o te vas! —

—Te extrañé—. Steve no pudo evitar reírse, incluso mientras se desnudaba rápidamente, gateando bajo las sábanas. —Ven aquí, cariño, déjame abrazarte—.

Tony rodó al instante, abriendo sus brazos y abrazándolo lo más cerca que pudo, cerrando los ojos nuevamente y presionando su palma en la marca de alma de Steve, sonriendo al estremecimiento de cuerpo completo que le dio a su soldado. —Te extrañe. Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo esta vez. Es irritante. —

—Me estoy acercando. — Steve lo besó, abrazándolo más fuerte. — Más cerca de Bucky. Lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo —.

—Está bien mientras vuelvas a casa conmigo—.

—Siempre volveré a casa contigo, Tony. — Steve colocó su mano sobre la marca del alma de Tony y se quedaron quietos por unos minutos, sintiendo el lazo fluyendo entre sus cuerpos y corazones.

— ¡Así que te acercaste - mmmm!—. Tony se sobresaltó cuando Steve lo agarró y lo levantó sobre su regazo, colocándolo firmemente sobre él, envolviendo sus gruesos brazos alrededor de su cintura y casi sofocándolo con un beso.

—Han pasado dos semanas. — Steve murmuró. —Te extrañe, cariño—

—Yo también te extrañé—. Tony no pudo dejar de sonreír, besando a Steve con entusiasmo, sus dedos trazando la marca del alma. —Me alegra que estés en casa—

—Umm...— Steve se sonrojó un poco, lo que Tony descubrió que era simplemente lo más lindo.

— ¿Umm qué, guapo?— Le persuadió y Steve frotó sus narices, levantando sus caderas un poco para que Tony pudiera sentir lo _preparado_ que estaba.

— ¿Quieres mostrarme lo feliz que estás de que estoy en casa?—

Tony sonrió. — Demasiado. —

Buscó debajo de la almohada el lubricante, rodeó con sus dedos sus miembros y los deslizó hacia arriba, empujando ligeramente hasta que Steve tiraba de su cabello, arañando su espalda, empujándolo más alto para que pudiera meter los dedos dentro.

—Oh eso es bueno. Eso está muy bien, maldita sea, te extrañé. —Tony estaba jadeando en la oreja de Steve, meciéndose contra su mano. —Listo, estoy listo, vamos—.

—Justo aquí, cariño, aquí mismo.— Steve lo levantó con cuidado y Tony extendió la mano entre sus cuerpos para alinearse, tomando una respiración profunda e inclinándose hasta que sus caderas se encontraron, mordiéndose el labio por el estiramiento, pero ¡maldita sea! Sus ojos volviéndose vidriosos y el gemido impotente de los labios de Steve hizo que valiera la pena.

—Encajamos perfectamente— susurró Steve. —Eres hecho para mí. Mi alma gemela, mi corazón —

Tony presionó su rostro cerca del pecho de Steve, pero Steve extendió la mano e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, deslizando una lágrima con su pulgar. —Todo mi corazón—. Enfatizó y Tony sollozó un poco.

—Deja de hacerme llorar y haz algo más divertido con lo que hay entre tus piernas—. Tony se quejó y Steve rió entre dientes.

—Sí, cariño, hagamos algo divertido—.

*******************

<<< Julio >>>

*******************

Había pasado casi un mes esta vez, un mes en que Steve se fue a buscar a su amigo, y Tony estaba solo. Seguía frotando la marca de su alma ansiosamente, mirando el reloj hasta que llegó la hora de que Steve se presentara, desesperado por escuchar esa voz profunda diciéndole cosas suaves y dulces.

Llevaban juntos seis meses seguidos, y esta era la cuarta vez que Steve iba a buscar a Bucky, y a veces Tony creía que se ahogaría sin Steve allí. Cada vez que Steve llegaba a casa, todo era besos, hablar, reír y pasar tanto tiempo en la habitación... pero cada vez que se iba, a Tony le tomaba un día entero desear hacer cualquier cosa, un día completo para incluso poder irse a la cama, para hacerle frente al vacío.

Sin embargo, nunca se lo contó a Steve, no quería que su alma gemela supiera lo difícil que era estar separado. Encontrar a Bucky era importante, y Tony estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que eso sucediera.

Pepper había sugerido yoga para calmar su mente, por lo que Tony intentó yoga. Eso no funcionó, por lo que Tai Chí fue su siguiente sugerencia. Eso tampoco funcionó. Finalmente, con completa exasperación, ella le dijo que meditara porque al menos entonces no se estaría quejándose con ella todo el tiempo.

Y funcionó.

Estaba callado, y su mente estaba quieta, y la música tranquila que fluía a través de la torre, también ayuda de Pepper, así que era la meditación.

Así que esta mañana, Tony estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda recta, los brazos descansando holgadamente en su regazo, meciéndose suavemente con la música suave, y se perdió la puerta del ascensor abriéndose.

Perdió el golpe cuando Steve dejó caer su equipo, el profundo suspiro cuando el soldado lo vio por primera vez en semanas. Echaba de menos la forma en que los ojos de Steve se suavizaban al mirarlo, la forma en que tocó su marca del alma con una sonrisa de adoración.

Se perdió todo, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que Steve lo levantó del suelo, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y abrazándolo cerca mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

—Mi corazón—. Steve susurró y Tony solo sonrió e intentó fingir que Steve no se iría de nuevo en unos días.

******************

<<< Más tarde ese julio >>>

******************

—Maldita sea, Tony—. Steve estaba fuera de control, arremetiendo a Tony contra la pared y destrozando esos ridículos pijamas de seda con un solo tirón. —Te extrañe. Te extrañe. —

— ¡No te quedes afuera tanto tiempo, entonces!— Tony espetó y empujó hacia atrás contra él, haciendo todo lo posible para quitarse la camisa de Steve, ansioso por tocar la piel, para dejar marcas.

—Solo me había ido una semana—. Steve resopló, se quitó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones por los muslos.

—Bueno, al parecer, una semana fue demasiado larga, ¿no?— Tony mordió su mandíbula, su cuello y Steve siseó, y agarró la botella, cubriendo su pene con golpes ásperos antes de forzar las piernas de Tony a abrirse más, empujando fuerte.

—¡Joder!— Tony gritó cuando Steve tocó fondo dentro de él, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar otro aliento antes de que Steve hubiera salido casi del todo y volviera a estrellarse contra él. Sosteniendo a Tony con una mano, la otra cubriendo su _soulmark_ , Steve lo tomó con fuerza, casi empujándolo contra la pared con cada embestida, y Tony hundió los dedos en los hombros de Steve y simplemente se aferró, incitándolo con susurros de maldiciones y súplicas a que fuera más por más porque Tony lo había echado de menos, había extrañado esto.

—Justo aquí. — Steve dijo con voz áspera, y levantó la mano de Tony de su hombro hacia abajo sobre su corazón, un gemido rasgó desde su pecho al contacto, su cuerpo se iluminó al tacto de su alma gemela.

—Más duro, más fuerte—. Exigió Tony con los dientes apretados, los ojos muy abiertos, negándose a apartar la mirada, por lo que Steve lo tomó más fuerte, tirándole de la polla con cada embestida, tratando de besarlo pero realmente jadeando en su boca, sus labios apenas rozándose.

Un rubor comenzó a subir el cuerpo de Tony cuando el calor acumulado en la base de su espina dorsal, el tiempo y la distancia separados haciéndolo demasiado difícil de durar, demasiado fácil para llegar demasiado rápido y estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, conteniendo la respiración, tratando de esperar, pero Steve se movió, se movía correctamente, respirando con fuerza en la oreja de Tony—Vente por mí, ven a buscarme oh, Tony, quiero sentir cuando pierdes el control, vamos, vamos vente, vente por mí, vente por mí—y Tony no podría parar, no cuando Steve hablaba así, no cuando se movía de esa manera, no cuando se sentía una eternidad desde que habían estado juntos.

Steve pensó que sus piernas se desplomarían cuando todo el cuerpo de Tony se apretó a su alrededor, cuando el hermoso moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó y se derramó entre ellos, cuando Tony gimió, sus piernas temblaron alrededor de la cintura de Steve, su corazón latía fuera de control debajo de la palma de Steve, debajo de la marca del alma.

—No me hagas esperar—. Tony susurró, cuando pudo hablar nuevamente y Steve lo inmovilizó contra la pared, presionó lo más cerca que pudo, tan adentro como pudo y selló sus bocas juntas mientras se venía, tragándose cada pequeño gemido y jadeó por los labios de Tony, seguro de que se desmayaría, seguro de que esta vez con Tony era la mejor, seguro de que no sobreviviría otra noche sin su alma gemela en sus brazos.

—Mi corazón—. Tartamudeó, sin aliento, incapaz de detenerse contra Tony, ni siquiera listo para soltarlo. —Mi corazón—. Enterró la cara en el cuello de Tony, todavía temblaba un poco. —Mi corazón entero. Te quiero. Te amo. —

—Yo también te amo. Deja de dejarme. —La voz de Tony estaba rota. —Steve. Por favor, deja de dejarme —.

—Alma gemela—. Steve depositó suaves besos sobre la cara de Tony, aflojándola y acariciando suavemente su cintura. —Lo siento mucho. —

Más tarde, cuando se limpiaron y se tumbaron juntos en el sofá, Steve besó el cabello de Tony.

—Estoy cerca, cariño. Cerca de encontrarlo —

—Entonces búscalo para que puedas estar en casa conmigo—, dijo Tony, todavía sonando un poco ronco. —Me siento tan separado de ti—

—Lo haré. Solo un poco más. Tengo que ir unas cuantas veces más, luego estaré en casa contigo siempre —

—Entonces vete por un largo tiempo y encuéntralo, porque ya no puedo manejar esto—

—No creo que tome mucho tiempo. — Steve negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó más cerca. —Casi lo tuve esta vez. Casi. Prometo que estaré pronto en casa contigo —

—Y quédate. —

—Me quedaré, Tony. Nada me alejará de ti —

—Prométeme. —

—Lo prometo. —

*****************

*****************

—Prométemelo—. Tony dijo nuevamente, solo que esta vez estaban parados frente a un juez, y Steve estaba colocando una alianza de plata en el dedo anular de Tony.

—Lo prometo—dijo Steve con gravedad. —Prometo amarte por siempre, prometo que siempre volveré a casa. Nunca dejarte, nunca perderte, y siempre soportar tus travesuras —.

Tony se rió un poco, y Steve levantó su mano a sus labios para besarla antes de ponerla sobre su marca de alma.

—Prometo pasar esta vida y todas las siguientes contigo, porque esperé tanto para encontrarte, nunca te dejaré ir—.

Pepper comenzó a llorar, y el coronel Rhodes definitivamente apartó la mirada para secarse los ojos y el juez solo sonrió. —Puede besar a su esposo—

Así lo hizo Steve, y no dejó de besar a su marido hasta que tuvo que irse nuevamente unos días después.

—Lo prometiste. — Tony murmuró por debajo de sus sábanas y Steve lo abrazó.

—Prometo que volveré a casa. Te prometo que no te dejaré esperando —

—Alma gemela— Tony susurró y Steve parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Mi corazón. —

****************


	8. Capítulo 8

<<< Septiembre >>>

Tony estaba acurrucado en el sofá, sosteniendo una de las sudaderas con capucha de Steve, luciendo estresado incluso mientras dormía, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, bolsas debajo de los ojos por demasiadas noches de descansar lo suficiente. La televisión todavía estaba encendida, un pequeño infomercial porque estaban por dar las tres de la mañana y no había nada más en la programación. Había varias botellas de agua esparcidas por todos lados, pero no había comida y Steve podría haber llorado porque sabía que eso significaba que Tony no había comido.

—Oh, Tony—. El corazón de Steve se rompió un poco y dejó sus maletas cuidadosamente para que no lo despertara. —Lo siento mucho, esto es muy duro para ti—.

—¿Es él?— La voz de Bucky detrás del rubio era baja y suave, Steve asintió, frotando ansiosamente su marca de alma.

—Es él. Tony. Mi alma gemela. —

—¿Él es mejor besador que yo?— Bucky miró a Tony, el pelo revuelto y el pijama gastado. —Sabes que tengo que preguntar, Stevie. ¿Qué dije todos esos años atrás?

—Lo recuerdo. Él es mejor besador que tú. Mucho mejor. —Steve murmuró, tragando el nudo en su garganta. —Es todo lo que siempre me dijiste que encontraría—. Respiró hondo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de la frente de Tony.

Fue tan increíble tener a su mejor amigo de nuevo, parado junto a él después de todos estos años.

No fue fácil encontrar a Bucky. Había sido cada vez más difícil hablar sobre todo ese lavado de cerebro para encontrar a Bucky bajo el Soldado del Invierno. Pero finalmente lo encontró y Bucky había llorado la primera vez que miró a Steve y lo reconoció de verdad.

Steve había llorado cuando Bucky lo había agarrado en un abrazo y sollozó “Stevie” en su pecho una y otra vez.

Eso fue hace poco más de dos semanas, ese primer momento maravilloso, y Bucky estaba cada día mejor. Pero entonces Steve lo miraba y se horrorizaba porque se dio cuenta una vez más de que habían pasado setenta años y algunos eventos verdaderamente horribles entre este momento y la última vez que se habían visto.

Él todavía estaba preocupado por Bucky. No pasas casi tres cuartos de siglo bajo un fuerte control mental y sales ileso. Pero ahora mismo Bucky prácticamente le sonreía, esa sonrisa feliz que reconoció de su infancia, y Steve empujó todo lo demás a la parte posterior de su mente.

Porque finalmente estaba en casa, finalmente regresó con su esposo, y su mejor amigo también estaba allí y Steve pensó que era el momento más feliz que había tenido en su vida.

—Él estará tan emocionado de conocerte—dijo en voz baja. —Nunca te habría encontrado si no fuera por él, ya sabes. Pagó por todo, se aseguró de tener todo el equipo que necesitaba, aguantó todo el tiempo y esperó a que yo volviera a casa—

—Bueno, me parece que le debo al menos una cena costosa—. Bucky solo estaba medio bromeando, mirando a Steve constantemente. —Entonces, ¿estaba en lo cierto? ¿Es perfecto? ¿Tu corazón entero?

—Todo mi corazón—

Steve se inclinó y tomó a Tony en sus brazos, suspirando felizmente cuando Tony se acurrucó contra él, instintivamente presionando contra su marca. —Todo mi corazón—. Susurró y las manos de Tony se aferraron a su camisa.

—¿Estás en casa?— La pregunta era apenas audible, preguntó como si tal vez Tony pensara que estaba soñando y Steve se inclinó para besar su frente.

—En casa, cariño. En mi hogar para siempre. Nunca te dejaré otra vez—

—¿Lo encontraste?—

—Sí, Bucky está aquí también. ¿Quieres verlo ahora o esperas hasta la mañana?

Tony se frotó los ojos y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para pestañear hacia Bucky unas pocas veces, observando rápidamente el pelo largo y la expresión cansada pero suave, y el brazo de metal. Incluso así de cansado, era lo suficientemente inteligente y agudo como para darse cuenta de todo y no decir nada, y Steve agradeció en silencio a Dios por ello. Era demasiado tarde en la noche para Tony, y Steve realmente solo quería abrazarlo ahora mismo.

—¿Puedo verte por la mañana?—Preguntaba Tony, y Bucky se rió un poco.

—Eso suena muy bien, Tony. No puedo esperar para conocerte—

—Bienvenido a casa, soldado. —dijo Tony cansado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve. —Llévame a la cama soldado. Otro soldado. Soldado rubio. El soldado que no es Bucky. El soldado que me debe una mamada y algo brillante por haberse ido demasiado tiempo—

—Te tengo cariño.— Steve se rió entre dientes por su tono petulante e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Bucky. —Pregunta a JARVIS dónde están los dormitorios libres. Te veremos mañana. —

—Solo ve a cuidarlo, Stevie. Yo me encargaré. —

Bucky vio a su mejor amigo llevar a su alma gemela por la puerta, y se permitió sonreír.

Steve parecía más feliz que nunca en toda su vida. Pacífico. Justo donde él pertenecía, y Tony vio a Steve como si no pudiera respirar sin él.

Bucky se agarró la espalda y llamó vacilante a quienquiera que fuese JARVIS, y se fue a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara.

************

<<< Noviembre >>>

************

—Así que estaba dibujando algunos esquemas y realmente creo que puedo ayudarte con tu brazo. Y sé que he estado diciendo esto durante dos meses, pero estoy realmente contento con el diseño esta vez—

Tony estaba sentado en el regazo de Steve, comiendo pedazos de fruta y tocando su tableta, girándola sobre la mesa para que Bucky pudiera ver. —No creo que tomará un montón de retoques solo para hacer que no duela más. Estoy algo cansado de que te estremezcas cada vez que te mueves. ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarme echarle un vistazo?

—Por supuesto. — Bucky terminó su café. —Lo que sea que creas que ayudará, Tony. Steve dice que eres un genio con toda esta tecnología y definitivamente confío en ti—

—Porque él es perfecto y maravilloso.— Steve le dio un largo beso a Tony en los labios.

—Sí, soy encantador. —Tony se revolvió alegremente en su regazo y lo besó de nuevo.

En los meses desde que trajo a Bucky a casa, Steve no se había separado de Tony una vez, no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de su alma gemela, incluso el tiempo suficiente para ir con el Director Fury a las reuniones. Tony acaba de unirse ahora, lo que funcionó bien desde que comenzó a diseñar tecnología para SHIELD.

Bucky se había adaptado bastante bien, con Tony haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que nada lo distrajera, asegurándose de que siempre estuviera cómodo. Había diseñado varios planes para reconstruir por completo el brazo izquierdo de Bucky, o simplemente eliminar todo y diseñarle una prótesis para que pareciera normal otra vez.

Incluso había recurrido a la ayuda de un terapeuta que trabajaba con los casos de TEPT más difíciles, y varios especialistas que intentaban identificar y eliminar las barreras en la mente de Bucky que estaban causando sus errores de memoria, así como tratar de descubrir por qué se activaba a ciertas palabras y lo que podrían hacer para detenerlo.

Las pesadillas de Bucky eran pocas y distantes entre sí, y los momentos en los que recaía como Soldado casi habían desaparecido. Había vuelto a ser encantador, coqueto y gracioso, y era tan bueno oírle reír de nuevo.

Steve amaba tanto a Tony por eso, por todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por su amigo, y Bucky también estaba casi medio enamorado de Tony, completamente enamorado de quien era dueño del corazón de su mejor amigo.

—Oh, bueno. —Pepper entró a la cocina y les sonrió brillantemente. —Todos están aquí. El agente Coulson me pidió que te diera esto. —repartió carpetas. —Por favor, le y responde. Tony. Tony. Tony. ¿Estas escuchando? Lee y responde mañana por la tarde—

—Te escuché la primera vez. —Tony replicó, pero le lanzó un beso y Pepper sonrió de nuevo antes de irse.

Bucky ni siquiera tocó su archivo, lanzando un largo suspiro y viendo a Pepper alejarse, sus pálidos ojos azules parecían melancólicos.

—Sabes... —Tony fingió estar leyendo, pero se asomó a ver Bucky por debajo de sus pestañas. —Está saliendo con Rhodey, así que tal vez no la debas mirar así—

—Lo siento. —Bucky suspiró. —Es difícil mirar hacia otro lado cuando se ve y camina así—

— ¡No se te permite follar a Pepper!— Tony casi chilló y Bucky y Steve saltaron.

—No, no, cariño. No, no iba a intentar nada con ella. —Bucky le calmó de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ella solo me hacer recordar... es todo. Me recuerda que estoy perdido... —tosió incómodo y miró hacia otro lado y Steve saltó para evitar que el momento se tornara incómodo.

—Bucky es un tipo de perro. Siempre lo ha sido. —Steve besó a Tony reconfortantemente. —Pero no te preocupes, Pepper está a salvo—

—¿Un perro?— Bucky hizo una mueca, pero envió a Steve una mirada de agradecimiento por cambiar de tema. —Prefiero el término casanova—

—Mantén tu encanto lejos de mi Pepper—. Tony amenazó. —Te encontraré novia pero no te atrevas—

—Tranquilo. —Steve movió de nuevo a Tony a su regazo y lo acurrucó cerca, ocultando su sonrisa en el pelo grueso de Tony. —Tranquilo, cariño. Buck no se refería a nada. Pero ¿recuerdas cómo era cuando nos juntamos por primera vez? Nunca había estado con nadie y te deseaba tanto que no podía respirar. Bucky tenía todas las chicas que quería en aquellos días y no ha estado cerca de nadie desde la guerra—

—Sí—. Tony murmuró, levantando la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para mirar a Bucky. —Eso es horrible, pero mantén esos orbes azules lejos de mi Pepper—

—¿Pero y si ella es mi alma gemela?— Bucky se burló y Steve tuvo que sostener a Tony en su regazo cuando se inclinó como si fuera a golpear al otro soldado.

—Estoy bromeando.— La expresión de Bucky se suavizó. —Solo estoy bromeando, cariño. No te preocupes No tengo la suerte de tener una pelirroja caliente así como mi alma gemela de todos modos. Pepper está a salvo de mi encanto. —Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, y Tony quiso sonrojarse porque wow que era deslumbrante, pero en cambio miró a Bucky con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes la suerte de tener un alma gemela caliente?— Tony pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Steve. —Yo tengo un rubio caliente—.

—Y yo tengo un hermoso moreno. —Respondió Steve, volteando la cabeza para un beso. —Es como si ganara la lotería—.

—Estoy bastante seguro de haber ganado la lotería—. Tony corrigió, sus mejillas sonrojándose graciosamente. —Una oportunidad de una vez en la vida—.

—Esperaría toda una vida para ganar la lotería si fueras mi premio—. Steve murmuró y Tony se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso lento.

—No te haría esperar toda la vida—. Tony respiró. —Si supiera que iba a ser tuyo, te encontraría temprano y me entregaría a ti—.

— ¿Entregarte a mí? —Steve tarareó. —Me gusta eso. —

Bucky arrugó la nariz. —Por favor, deténganse chicos. Fue lindo por un tiempo, pero ahora se está poniendo un poco… —

—Mi corazón—. Steve susurró, ignorando por completo a Bucky.

—Mi soldado—. Tony respondió con la misma suavidad, y Bucky rodó los ojos y miró hacia la mesa, tratando de terminar su comida antes de que se dejaran llevar demasiado el uno con el otro.

Ni siquiera lo notaron protestando, empujando sus camisas a un lado hasta que sus marcas quedaran al descubierto, tocándose suavemente.

—Todo mi corazón—. Steve tomó los labios de Tony en un tierno beso. —Mi alma gemela.—

—Alma gemela— repitió Tony. —Esperado tanto tiempo para ti—.

—No más espera—.

—No más espera—.

—¿Puedo llevarte a la cama?—

—No si te llevo primero—.

—Te amo.—

— Maldición, te amo.—

Tony abrió más la camisa de Steve para deslizar la palma de su mano sobre la marca de Steve, y sonrió cuando su alma gemela se estremeció, y luego se apartó sorprendida cuando, al otro lado de la mesa, Bucky gritó un poco.

—Um, ¿estás bien, Buck?— Preguntó Steve con preocupación.

—Bien—. Bucky frunció el ceño. —No es nada. Acabo de… He estado teniendo este dolor fantasma en mi pecho últimamente. Alrededor de un mes ahora, supongo. A veces es peor que otros. Solo tuve una llamarada extraña allí arriba —.

—¿Quieres que haga un escaneo?— Ofreció Tony, sentándose en el regazo de Steve. —Tomará como cinco minutos—.

—Está bien.— Bucky se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, frotándose el pecho.

—Eso fue raro— dijo Steve lentamente y Tony asintió.

—¿Tal vez es el trauma? ¿Tal vez nos estamos perdiendo algo en su terapia? ¡¿Tal vez… tal vez me estás engañando y es por eso que tu _Soulmark_ es diferente?! —Tony gritó y se puso de pie. — ¿Qué demonios, Steve?—

—¿Qué? Tony no seas ridículo. —Steve se echó a reír y bajó la mirada a su marca del alma, luego se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Pero qué…?—

—Está bien—. Tony respiró hondo y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. —Realmente no creo que me estés engañando, lo siento. Eso no es cierto en absoluto. Por supuesto que no estás engañándome. ¿Pero por qué tu marca de alma es diferente?

—No lo sé. —Steve bajó la mirada hacia el corazón infinito azul oscuro, y tragó audiblemente mirando el color plata que lo atravesaba. —Cariño, estuvimos juntos anoche y no estaba así. El tuyo…—

— ¡El mío está perfecto!— Espetó Tony, luego vaciló y abrió su camisa para mirar. — Mierda. La mía también está estropeado. El contorno plata se envolvía también en su marca y se miraron el uno al otro, luego voltearon para mirar por la puerta donde Bucky había desaparecido.

—Uh, Tony—. Steve se humedeció los labios. — ¿Crees que tal vez…? —

— ¿Creí que se besaron hace mucho tiempo y no pasó nada?— Tony interrumpió. —Dijiste que no pasó nada. Sin chispas, nada —

—Sí, y nada pasó. Pero ni Bucky ni yo somos las mismas personas que solíamos ser. Físicamente, mentalmente, emocionalmente, no somos lo mismo—

— ¿Así que Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes no fueron almas gemelas, pero el Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno sí lo son?— preguntó Tony.

—Y tu— añadió Steve, y Tony se estremeció.

—Pero solo te he deseado a ti. ¿Por qué se siente como que te estoy engañando o algo así? —

—Deja de decir eso. — Steve tomó sus manos. —No sabía que eras mi alma gemela hasta que nos besamos. A veces lo sabes y otras no. No es engañar cuando es tu alma gemela Tony. Además, solo sostuviste algo mío— Steve le recordó. —Si hubieras tenido algo de Bucky quizás... — su voz se apagó.

—He oído que la gente tiene más de un alma gemela, pero eso suele ocurrir porque uno de ellos murió y luego encuentran otro— admitió Tony.

—Estar congelado todo ese tiempo podría ser como morir— dijo Steve lentamente. —O tener su cerebro confundido así. Él es una persona completamente diferente ahora—

—Así que. ¿No te está volviendo loco? —Tony tocó su propia marca con cautela. —Estás realmente tranquilo en este momento. Realmente tranquilo por haberte dado cuenta de que tienes otra alma gemela. Una con la que estás casado y otra que es... Bucky.

—El matrimonio no es un problema. — Steve se frotó la barbilla. —Con un vínculo de alma gemela como prueba, el matrimonio no es un problema, entonces Bucky podría casarse con nosotros y estaría bien. Legalmente—

—Y si está destinado a ser, será un vínculo perfecto—. Steve continuó. —No hay celos, no hay favoritos. Todos solo...

Tony de repente se sonrojó y comenzó a aflojarse la corbata, desabrochándose la camisa. —Joder. — Murmuró y Steve trató de acercarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? Ven aquí. Venga. Pensé que estarías emocionado de tener a dos de nosotros cuidándote—

Pero Tony se mantuvo firme, con los brazos cruzados. —Yo soy el de abajo. Ustedes son súper soldados. —Dijo bruscamente, y golpeó su pie con impaciencia esperando que Steve entendiera la referencia.

El rostro de su marido se puso rojo brillante unos segundos más tarde y Tony se mordió la lengua para que no reírse porque esto era realmente serio.

—Tony, yo... — Steve parecía preocupado por partes iguales. —Estoy seguro de que Bucky será tan gentil contigo como... —

—Detente—. Tony levantó las manos. —Ni siquiera podemos hablar de eso hasta que sepamos con seguridad. De nada sirve hablar o estresarse sobre cualquier cosa hasta que sepamos con certeza—.

—Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. —dijo Steve lentamente y Tony asintió.

—Así que vamos a buscar a Bucky—

—Síp. —

*****************


	9. Capítulo 9

**Final**

 

—Oye Buck. —dijo Steve en voz baja, y Bucky levantó la vista de su libro con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están las cosas?—

—Hola Bucky. —Tony estaba inquieto, frotándose el pecho. —Bueno... esto puede parecer un poco extraño, pero...

— ¿Pero qué? —Bucky dejó su libro lentamente— ¿Que está pasando?—

—Oye, sabes, solo voy a besarte. —lanzó Tony. —Los besos sorpresa funcionaron en Steve, estoy seguro de que funcionarán también contigo. —

Bucky se quedó boquiabierto. — ¿Vas a qué?—

Pero Tony ya se estaba moviendo, ya se inclinaba sobre la silla y pasaba sus dedos por el largo cabello de Bucky, tocando suavemente sus labios.

Bucky no hizo nada durante unos segundos, pero luego emitió un sonido desesperado y envolvió a Tony con su brazo derecho, haciéndolo caer sobre su regazo y la marca del alma de Steve comenzó a hormiguear y arder tan fuerte que casi lo arroja al suelo de rodillas.

—Oh, maldición—. Tony rompió el beso y miró a Bucky a los ojos. —Eso es umm...

—Por favor. Por favor, bésame otra vez. —Bucky murmuró y lo jaló para otro beso, extendiendo la mano con su brazo izquierdo e indicándole a Steve que se acercara.

—Bucky... — Steve tomó su mano y se dejó acercar. —Bucky, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?—

—Por supuesto que sí. Venga. Por favor. —Bucky sonaba como si estuviera suplicando. —Stevie, te he estado esperando por siempre—.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Steve, pero Bucky no lo dejó terminar, levantó sus labios de los de Tony y los apretó contra los de Steve, tragándose el sonido conmocionado que hizo.

Se besaron durante un largo momento, y cuando Steve se apartó, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro enrojecido. —Bucky. Eso fue... eso fue... —

—Yo el siguiente, yo el siguiente, yo el siguiente. —Tony dijo con impaciencia, y tiró de Bucky de nuevo para besarlo otra vez, colocando su mano sobre la camisa de Bucky para presionar firmemente contra su marca de alma.

—¡Joder!— Bucky se apartó del beso, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra la silla con un gemido. —Tócame otra vez así. ¿Qué es eso?—

Tony sonrió, moviéndose emocionado en su regazo y alcanzó su camisa. —Quítate esto para poder tocarte. Steve, hazlo... Steve. ¿Steve? —La voz de Tony cayó en preocupación. —Cariño, ¿estás bien?—

Steve todavía estaba solo mirando, con los puños apretados a su lado.

—Steve. —Tony dijo otra vez y se deslizó fuera del regazo de Bucky, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su marido— ¿Estás bien?—

Pero Steve no había parado de mirar a Bucky, y Bucky estaba comenzando a moverse ansiosamente en su silla, comenzando a parecer nervioso.

—Oh—. Tony miró entre los dos. —Ok, no, lo entiendo. Ustedes tienen que hablar sobre algunas cosas que no me involucran. Así que voy a ir a... —

Bucky le sujetó la mano. —Por favor no te vayas. Tony. —Él presionó un beso en sus dedos. —Cariño por favor... —

—Está bien. —Tony le sonrió y le apretó la mano. —Sí, esa cosa nueva del lazo es una perra, lo sé. Parece que en el momento en que nuestro lazo hace chispas, de repente es imposible alejarse el uno del otro. No quiero estar lejos de ti tampoco. Pero escucha, tú y Steve tienen que resolver todo esto. Hay mucha más historia entre ustedes que entre tú y yo. Estaré esperando, ¿de acuerdo? —

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de Bucky, luego se puso de puntillas para besar a Steve, deslizando sus manos por la camisa de Steve para tocar su marca, trazándola con memoria, mordiéndose el labio cuando Steve se estremeció y suspiró bajo su mano. —Los estaré esperando a ambos, ¿de acuerdo? No hagan nada divertido sin mí. —

— ¿Divertido?— Preguntó Bucky y Tony sonrió.

— ¿Dije divertido? Quise decir desnudo. No hagan nada desnudo sin mí. —Tony presionó un beso más en los labios de Steve. —Te amo. —Susurró— Sé amable con nuestra alma gemela, ¿de acuerdo?—

Luego se fue, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, dejando a los dos soldados mirándose torpemente, frotando sus marcas de alma.

—Así que... entonces lo sabías. —Steve dijo finalmente. —Sabías que tú y yo... que tú, yo y Tony estábamos... —

—No sabía nada de Tony. —Bucky cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. —No hasta hace aproximadamente un mes y medio. Estábamos en el laboratorio y él estaba trabajando en mi brazo y yo solo... lo sentí. Sé que un beso debe suceder para consolidar el vínculo, así que no sabía al 100% hasta ahora, pero sabía... algo. —

— ¿Y... y yo?—Steve apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras. — ¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido sobre... —

—Desde que nos besamos. —

— ¿Justo ahora?— Steve arrugó la nariz. —Quiero decir, eso es... No entiendo...—

—No, punk. —Bucky sonrió un poco. —Desde nuestro primer beso—.

—Me dijiste que no sentías nada. —dijo Steve, cada vez más molesto, y Bucky negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Stevie, tu no sentiste nada. Te besé y no sentiste nada. Pero yo tuve que ir a trabajar con el pecho dolorido porque mi nueva marca del alma me estaba volviendo loco. —

— ¿Qué?— Las rodillas de Steve se rindieron entonces, y él se dejó caer en una silla frente a Bucky. —¿Tenias una marca y no dijiste nada? Bucky, ¿por qué no dirías nada?

— ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?—Argumentó Bucky. — ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Besé a mi mejor amigo y obtuve una marca del alma, pero él no. ¿Qué se puede decir? Pensé que era una casualidad, o tal vez porque nuestro vínculo como amigos era tan fuerte, ¿tal vez me dieron una marca por eso? Y luego sabes, apareciste todo... alto. —Señaló vagamente con su mano. —Y pensé que tal vez obtendrías una marca, ya que eras... alto. Tal vez había sido una cosa extraña de salud por qué no la conseguiste la primera vez. —Se rió nerviosamente. —Pero luego... tú sabes. Conociste a Peggy. Y la Guerra. Y luego me caí. Y ahora aquí estamos. Setenta años y dos súper soldados más tarde y... —

—Y almas gemelas. —susurró Steve, y se frotó la cara con cansancio. —Le pedí a mi mejor amigo que me besara y él obtuvo una marca del alma y yo no. Y ahora, han pasado setenta años y después de pasar meses buscándote e intentando traerte a casa, y descubro que tú y yo hemos sido almas gemelas por... por... Bucky, ¿alguna vez ibas a decir algo? ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme algo? ¿A nosotros?—

—Tú y Tony son tan felices.— Bucky se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. —Ustedes son tan felices, no había forma en el infierno de que me metiera con eso, Stevie. Esperaste por siempre a Tony, y no me iba a meter en eso. Eres tan feliz. Muy feliz, y estoy encantado con eso. —La voz de Bucky se rompió un poco. —Estoy encantado de que mi mejor amigo finalmente encontrara el correcto. Entonces no, no iba a decir nada. Honestamente, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo te enteraste.

—Mi marca cambió—. Steve se inclinó y levantó su camisa, tirando de ella hacia arriba y sobre sus hombros. —Solía ser azul oscuro, ahora tiene plata pasando a través. Cuando saliste de la cocina esta mañana cuando Tony y yo... —se aclaró la garganta. —Tony notó que mi marca era diferente—.

—Maldita sea, Stevie.— Bucky no podía apartar la mirada, sus dedos temblaban como si quisiera extender la mano y tocar. —Así es como se ve la mía—. Excepto que el corazón plateado fue el primero, y el azul vino cuando conocí a Tony. —

—Tal vez Tony fue tan firme con el tema de encontrarte porque sabía que mi vida no estaba completa sin ti en ella. Tal vez lo sabía... tal vez él sabía algo. —

—Tal vez Tony sabía que te necesitaba para que pudiera sanar. — agregó Bucky.

—Tal vez Tony es mejor en esto que nosotros dos. —dijo Steve con una breve sonrisa. —Tal vez... tal vez...— su voz se calmó de nuevo. —Buck, esto es una locura. ¿Es una locura?

—Steve. —Bucky parecía que iba a llorar. —Steve, he esperado tanto por ti. Desde ese primer beso. Toda mi vida. Todos estos años. Y ahora estás aquí y también tienes una marca por mí, y conocí a Tony y ahora siento que encontré todo lo que quería. Algo que ni siquiera sabía que quería. Dime que solo quieres a Tony, o que quieras que las cosas no cambien y nunca volveré a decir nada. Solo dime que no me quieres y está bien. De lo contrario, déjame besarte otra vez porque he estado esperando tanto tiempo.  _Tanto tiempo_. —

—Maldita sea, esa es generalmente mi línea. —Steve tosió para cubrir la emoción en su voz.

—Lo sé. Y cada vez que se lo dices a Tony frente a mí, quería decírtelo. —

—Maldición. — Steve juró de nuevo y extendió la mano hacia él, acercando la silla de ruedas y tirando de la mano de Bucky hasta que el soldado se arrodilló en el piso entre sus piernas. —Bucky. — Envolvió sus grandes manos a través del largo cabello oscuro e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. —Bucky. Nunca voy a decirte que no te quiero. Quizás no lo hubiera sabido antes, pero esa es la cuestión de las almas gemelas. No lo sabes hasta que de repente lo haces. ¿Sientes esto? —Apretó su mano contra el corazón de Bucky, y los ojos de los soldados se cerraron, un rubor se elevó en sus mejillas. —Sí, ¿sientes eso? Esa es una conexión alma gemela, allí mismo. Eso significa que no importa qué, pertenecemos aquí juntos. ¿Bien? Nos tomó suficiente tiempo, pero lo logramos. —

Unió sus bocas, y suspiró un poco antes de besarlo de nuevo, esta vez más, hasta que Bucky estaba pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por los muslos de Steve, su voz ronca.

—Steve. Steve. Alma gemela. —

 _Oh_. Escuchar esa palabra de los labios de Bucky fue increíble, y Steve gimió en el abrazo, dejando que Bucky lo jalara más y más fuerte hasta que con un rápido tirón, Bucky lo sacó de la silla y lo arrojó al suelo, rodando hacia atrás para traer a Steve a su pecho, extendiendo sus piernas para que Steve se acomodara en medio de ellas.

—Bucky. —Steve se sacudió contra él y el moreno solo gimió, su mano izquierda descansando gentilmente en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Steve, su mano derecha hundiéndose en sus caderas, extendiéndose a través de su trasero y apretándose contra el con dureza. —Dios, esto es bueno. Bucky esto es increíble contigo. —

—Dilo. — Bucky susurró, suplicó, se arqueó debajo de él. —Steve, espere tanto tiempo para escucharte decirlo, por favor solo una vez llámame... —

—Alma gemela. — Steve le susurró al oído. —Alma gemela, Bucky. Eres mi alma gemela. —

—Maldita sea, suena tan bien en tu voz, cariño. — Bucky los volteó fácilmente, su brazo izquierdo envolviendo a Steve para que no se estrellara contra el suelo.

—No voy a lastimarme, Buck. —dijo Steve con una breve sonrisa. —Súper soldado, ¿recuerdas?—

—Todavía no voy a dejar que te pase nada—Bucky murmuró, y Steve se sonrojó un poco. —No voy a dejar que nada le suceda a mi alma gemela. — Luego vaciló, parecía un poco tímido. —¿Podemos llamar a Tony? ¿Podemos traerlo aquí también? Esto es increíble, pero...

—Por supuesto. — Steve se levantó para poner un beso más en sus labios. —Vamos a buscarlo. Estoy seguro de que está sentado ansioso, y probablemente desnudo, así que...

—¿Hablas en serio?— Bucky se rió, pero sus ojos brillaron un poco y la boca de Steve se secó por la cantidad de deseo en su mirada.

—Confía en mí. —Steve levantó las cejas. —Ser el alma gemela de Tony implica mucho tiempo desnudo. Él es maravilloso y perfecto y sorprendentemente perverso. —

— ¿Perverso para personas como tú?— Bucky se burló y Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Perverso para cualquiera Buck. —

—Oh, Dios mío.— Bucky se rió y se puso de pie, estirando la mano para levantar a Steve, golpeando sus bocas juntas tan pronto como ambos estuvieron de nuevo en pie. —Espere tanto tiempo por ti Steve. No puedo esperar para... hacer todo esto. Estar contigo y con Tony y...

—Basta esperar. —Steve lo hizo callar. —Basta de estar esperando, Bucky, estás en casa ahora. Yo, tú y Tony vamos a estar juntos para siempre. —

—Vamos a buscar a Tony. — Bucky se sonrojó furiosamente, incapaz de dejar de tocar a Steve, caminando hacia atrás por la puerta para no tener que mirar hacia otro lado. —Um, ¿de verdad crees que está desnudo?—

—Cariño, prometo que está desnudo. Tony no cree en esperar por nada. Ni comida, ni sexo, ni almas gemelas. Así que vamos a buscarlo. —Le lanzó a Bucky una mirada de reojo. —Alma gemela—

—Maldita sea—. Bucky lo agarró y lo besó de nuevo. —Por favor, nunca dejen de llamarme así. —

—Nunca, Buck. —Steve negó con la cabeza— ¿Tú, Tony y yo? Basta de esperar. Solo almas gemelas y sexo y felices para siempre a partir de ahora. —

************

Tony estaba desnudo. Envuelto en una sábana y cepillándose los dientes, pero definitivamente desnudo.

—No estabas bromeando. —dijo Bucky, y parecía nervioso. —Desnudo. —

—Oye —Tony sonrió. — ¿Todos bien? Porque he estado esperando como siempre y estaba empezando a tener... —

—Basta de estar esperando. —Steve interrumpió y le dio un codazo a Bucky hacia Tony. —Vamos, Buck. —

—Oye, Tony— dijo Bucky suavemente y se acercó vacilante. — ¿Podemos, um... —

—Oh, Dios mío, es como Steve cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez. Todas las preguntas tímidas y oraciones incompletas. —Tony dijo en broma y tomó la mano de Bucky, posándola en el pecho del soldado y presionando con fuerza sobre su marca del alma, sonriendo cuando un escalofrío recorrió a Bucky.

—Nunca te acostumbrarás a eso. Aquí, tócame. —Puso la mano de Bucky sobre su propia marca de alma, gimiendo suavemente cuando la piel hizo contacto— ¿Ves? ¿No es eso bueno? Se siente así cada vez. Cada maldita vez que tocamos se va a sentir así. —

—Muy bueno. —Los ojos de Bucky se iluminaron suavemente. —Entonces podemos... —

—Sí. —Tony interrumpió. —Siempre sí a eso. Ven aquí. —Se puso de puntillas y aplastó sus bocas, separando sus labios cuando Bucky tocó su mandíbula vacilante.

Bucky gimió y lo jaló más cerca, empujando su lengua ansiosamente en la dulce boca de Tony, lamiendo y probando cada rincón que podía alcanzar.

—Hey. —Steve tocó su costado, deslizando un brazo alrededor de Bucky y Tony. — ¿Cama, tal vez?—

— ¿Cama?—, Dijo Bucky, sorprendido, y Steve le besó el cuello reconfortantemente.

—Podemos simplemente tumbarnos allí, no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Tony fue realmente bueno al dejarme moverme a mi propio ritmo y... ¡Tony! —Espetó, porque Tony ya se había alejado de ellos y se quitó la sábana y estaba a mitad de camino en la cama, deteniéndose torpemente con un pie todavía en el suelo.

—Um. Steve, estábamos durmiendo juntos a la semana y media. Bucky ha estado viviendo con nosotros durante tres meses. —

—Pero solo han pasado unas doce horas desde que descubrimos que todos somos...—

— ¡Tres meses!—Repitió Tony en voz alta y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, con una rodilla en alto y otra pierna estirada de manera invitante. —Así que ya sabes...  _carpe diem_  y todo eso. —

—Jesús. —murmuró Bucky. —Steve, ¿Puedo por favor solo tocar... —

—No tienes que preguntar. —dijo Steve con un suspiro divertido. —Él es tu alma gemela también, ve a buscarlo. —

—Siempre voy a preguntar. — Bucky ya se estaba quitando la ropa. —Nunca voy a darlo por hecho. A ninguno de ustedes. —

—Maldición. —Tony apartó la vista y suspiró. —Ustedes soldados y su encanto. Letal. —

—Steve lo aprendió todo de mí. —Bucky bromeó y se arrastró hasta la cama para recostarse contra Tony, besándolo con entusiasmo.

—Yo solo um... —Steve se encogió de hombros un poco. —Tal vez ustedes pueden tomarse un poco de tiempo para sentirse cómodos juntos y luego yo puedo...—

—Detente—. El brazo izquierdo de Bucky salió disparado, cerrándose alrededor de la muñeca de Steve y tirando firmemente, los engranajes y las placas cambiando y zumbando mientras recalibraban lo suficiente para obligar al otro soldado a acercarse. —Vente a la cama, Stevie. No estamos haciendo esto sin ti —.

—De ninguna manera. — Tony hizo eco, pero luego se mordió el labio. —Bucky ese brazo es tan caliente—.

—¿En serio?— Bucky frunció el ceño. —Estamos desnudos juntos y piensas que mi brazo es lo más caliente...—

—No. —Steve negó con la cabeza. —Es raro acerca de su tecnología. Solo toma el cumplido. —

—Toma el cumplido. —Tony dijo en broma y Bucky lo besó.

—Claro que sí, cosa dulce. ¿Steve? Sube a la cama. —

El gran rubio se deslizó al otro lado de Tony y todos se presionaron el uno al otro, compartiendo besos y tocando las marcas y los cuerpos de cada uno.

—Esto es lo mejor. —susurró Tony.

—Esperé tanto tiempo para esto. —dijo Steve, extendiéndose para poder tocar a Bucky, quien parecía estar peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas.

—Siempre. Esperando siempre por ustedes —.

—Basta. —dijo Tony firmemente. —Y definitivamente ya basta de esperar por un tiempo desnudo con ustedes, así que vámonos. —

Bucky se echó a reír y Steve se inclinó para besar a Tony. —Te amo. —

—Sí, soy encantador. — Tony sonrió. —Vamos soldados. Hagamos algunas chispas —.

***************

 

**Epílogo**

***************

<<<< Enero >>>>

 

—Hola chicos—. Tony estaba tendido sobre el sofá con otro par de esos pijamas de seda que a Steve le encantaba romper. Levantó la vista y sonrió, apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Lo estaba haciendo crecer porque a Bucky le gustaba tirar de él. —¿Todo arreglado? ¿Fury va a dejar de quejarse de que no están en el equipo por tiempo completo? Me agrada decir que  _soy un trabajo de tiempo completo_ , es una razón válida. —

Steve no respondió, simplemente cruzó la habitación y cogió a Tony del sofá, acunándolo contra su pecho y besándolo con fuerza.

Los ojos de Tony brillaban en el momento en que se separaron, su palma firmemente presionada contra la marca del alma de Steve. —Hola alma gemela. Te extrañé. —

—Yo también te extrañé. Buck, atrapa. —Steve se dio la vuelta y arrojó a Tony a través de los dos o tres metros de distancia hasta donde Bucky estaba parado, y Tony gritó de alegría porque a pesar de que le aterrorizaba ser arrojado como si no pesara nada, sabía que ninguno de los soldados alguna vez lo dejaría caer.

Como siempre, Bucky extendió la mano y lo atrapó perfectamente, su brazo izquierdo soportó todo el peso de Tony fácilmente, dejando su mano derecha libre para acariciar el cabello de Tony, trazar su rostro, y levantarle su barbilla para un beso largo y completo.

—Maldición. —Tony estaba jadeando, ambas manos se clavaron en los hombros de Bucky, los dedos arañando la extremidad de metal. — Maldita sea. Hola alma gemela. También te extrañé. Joder, ¿has besado a este tipo, Steve?

—Sí, cariño. —Steve sonrió. —Nos hemos besado. Él  _es_  bueno en eso. A ambos nos gusta besar a Bucky. —

—Más. —Tony exigió y envolvió sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor del cuello de Bucky. —Bésame más. —

—Cosa impaciente—murmuró Bucky y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez más, hasta que Tony le rasgó la camisa, desesperado por llegar a un poco de piel, pasando sus uñas por el brazo izquierdo de Bucky. —Yo también te extrañé. —Bucky susurró, y Tony se apartó, se movió de sus brazos y se dirigió a su cama tan pronto como sus pies estuvieron en el suelo.

—Desvístanse. —Tony estaba tirando de su camisa, riéndose por lo bajo. — ¿Cómo terminé con no una, sino dos  _perfectas_ almas gemelas? Steve, ¿has visto los abdominales de Bucky? Podría triturar queso en eso. Oh, pero no, Bucky, ¿has visto los pectorales de Steve? Oh Dios mío. Steve ven aquí y quítate la camisa. No, espera, Yo puedo. —Le quitó la camisa a Steve en un movimiento rápido y bien practicado, luego se lamió los labios dramáticamente.

— ¡Dios! Ustedes dos son hermosos. Solo quiero... lamer cosas de ti. —

Steve tosió y se sonrojó un poco y las cejas de Bucky se elevaron por la emoción. Se había adaptado muy bien a la forma en que Tony hablaba sobre el sexo, pero Steve todavía se escandalizaba la mayoría de las veces.

— ¿Qué quieres lamerme, cosa dulce?—Preguntó Bucky en broma— ¿Algo comestible?—

— ¿Por qué no pruebo esto... — Tony metió su mano por los pantalones de Bucky con una sonrisa malvada. —... y vemos lo que pasa?—

—Jesucristo. —Murmuró Steve— ¿Por qué no nos metemos todos en la cama y pasamos un poco de tiempo hablando y abrazándonos? Te extrañé, Tony. Te extrañé y eché de menos estar contigo mientras estábamos fuera. Así que vamos a la cama para poder abrazarte. —

—Sí, Capitán. —Tony lanzó un saludo y saltó a la cama con una risita.

—Pijamas. —Bucky le extendió los pantalones de seda, pero Tony los toma y los tira a través de la habitación.

—Vamos chicos. —Apuraba Tony con impaciencia. —Vamos, vamos. —

—Te lo dije. —Steve comenzó a quitarse los vaqueros. —Basta de esperar. Solo almas gemelas y sexo...

—Y felices para siempre. —Bucky terminó y atrajo a Steve para un beso lento. —

—No podía esperar más para llegar a casa contigo, Stevie. Me estaba volviendo loco viéndote caminar con ese uniforme. —

 

—Lo siento por ello sargento Barnes. —Steve bajó su tono un poco. —También me gustas con tu uniforme. —

— ¿Debería irme?—Tony interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño, y ambos soldados se voltearon para mirarlo. —Quiero decir, estoy desnudo y en la cama y ninguno de ustedes me está prestando atención. ¿Qué está pasando?—

—Lo siento, cariño. —Steve dijo al instante y besó a Bucky rápidamente otra vez antes de deslizarse en la cama junto a Tony, cubriendo su marca de alma y besándolo con fuerza.

—Mucho mejor. —Tony gruñó y Bucky se puso al otro lado de Tony, acariciando su cuello y entrelazando sus dedos encima del corazón de Steve.

Tony suspiró feliz y se recostó en las almohadas. —Así me gusta. Estoy feliz de que estén en casa. Odio esperarlos chicos. —

—Oh cariño, estamos en casa ahora. Basta de esperar. —

—Basta de esperar, cosa dulce. —

—No por nada. —

—No por sexo. —

—O almas gemelas… —

—¡O mi felices para siempre! —Chilló Tony y rodeó sus cuellos con sus brazos. — _Nuestro_ feliz para siempre. Almas gemelas. Basta de estar esperando. —

 

 

*******************

FIN


End file.
